


Daedalion

by steelcrash



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Twincest, overprotective Sideswipe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are reunited with their only creation, and his arrival will change the course of the Cybertronian Civil War for good. But first, they'll have to deal with the challenges of becoming a family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daedalion  
Chapter 1--Reunification  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

 

Hot Rot fidgeted at in his seat, field buzzing with anticipation as the shuttle made its descent toward Autobot City. He wasn't the only one looking forward to getting off the ship, but they all had their reasons, some more personal than others. 

Springer landed the ship without any problems, and he shot his friend a look as Ultra Magnus stood, starting to give them one of of his speeches. 

:Five shanix he goes long: Springer commed Hot Rod. 

:Nope. He wants out of this tin can as much as we do, and he's got old friends waiting: Hot Rod countered. :Plus there's no way he's gonna keep us long from everyone who's waiting to see us:

Springer exvented in a sigh. Hot Rod had him there. They both had family waiting to see them, family they each hadn't seen in four million years. 

“. . .And while I know you're excited to be among friends, I'm expecting the best of behavior from all of you,” Ultra Magnus said, with a pointed look at Hot Rod and Springer. They exchanged a glance, and Arcee couldn't stifle a giggle at that fact. 

“He's right, you know,” she said, earning her own slightly less annoyed look from their commanding officer.

“Magnus, can it already,” Kup said, putting an arm around the femme's shoulders. “I think we're all adults. Some more'n others, anyway.”

Hot Rod stuck out his glossa at the ancient mech, who smacked him in the back of the helm with his free hand. 

“Behave, or else,” Kup said. 

“I can only promise I'll try,” Hot Rod said. 

“Primus,” Magnus muttered. 

“C'mon,” Kup said, heading toward the lowered ramp. Hot Rod, Springer and Arcee didn't have to be told twice, and watched with interest as the three youngsters took off down the ramp and onto the landing pad, where other Autobots were waiting. 

And he grinned as Hot Rod ran straight into the waiting arms of his creators. 

88888  
Sunstreaker tried not to fidget, arms crossed, a slight frown gracing his face. Sideswipe kept up a running monologue about how he wished the shuttle would land already, and the yellow twin resisted the urge to smack his brother. Only a few years of actual waiting for them to see their only creation, and he'd to go the long way around—four million years of growing up without them. 

“How can you be so calm?” Sideswipe finally asked. 

“If you'd shut up, maybe you'd notice I'm not calm,” Sunstreaker snapped.

“Do you think he missed us?” Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker shrugged. 

“Haven't you missed him?” 

“Do you even have to ask?” Sunstreaker fired back. “I carried him. Of course I've missed him.”

“What do you think he's like?”

“Hopefully not like us,” Sunstreaker said. “Better.”

Sideswipe wrapped his arms around his twin, pulling him close, ignoring how Sunstreaker stiffened at the public show of affection. “There's nothing wrong with us, Sunny,” he said. “How many times to I have to tell you that?”

Sunstreaker pulled away, and shaded his optics against the glare of the afternoon sun. 

“Well, you won't have to wonder much longer,” he said, pointing at the shuttle, which was getting closer. 

 

88888  
The twins were nearly bowled over by the orange and yellow mech who barreled into both of them, throwing an arm around each, and pulling them close. Then each hugged him in turn, and looked over the young mech who stood in front of them.

“What?” Hot Rod said, his enthusiasm suddenly cooled. “Not what you expected?”

“Hardly,” Sunstreaker said. 

“Yeah,” Sideswipe replied. “We're just happy you're finally here. C'mon. We'll introduce you, or would you rather wait?”

“Doesn't matter,” Hot Rod said, as he took a glance back at his friends as he was dragged away by his sire and carrier.

88888  
Optimus Prime couldn't contain the happiness and gratitude he felt. He knew it would be fleeting, but he was grateful for something good for once. The arrival of old friends, and the reunification of families, however small, was the happy occasion he imagined it would be. He glanced over at Ironhide, who had an arm around Springer, loathe to let go of the son he'd had to leave so many years before, and a living reminder of the mate he'd lost. Not far away, Ratchet and Wheeljack had their daughter Arcee between them, and Ratchet was glaring at any mech who dared come up and talk to their daughter. 

And Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were coming his way with an unfamiliar mech between them. 

“Optimus, we'd like you to meet our son, Hot Rod,” Sideswipe said. “Hot Rod, this is Optimus Prime,” Sideswipe said. 

“It's good to meet you, sir,” Hot Rod replied. 

“Prime or Optimus will do,” he said.

“Optimus,” he said, trying it out.

The Prime raised an optic ridge at Sunstreaker, who shot a sideways look at his twin. 

“How. . .”

“Nobody needed to know. Primus, we didn't think we were capable of creating a new spark. Guess we were wrong, eh, Sunny?” Sideswipe said. “And we left him with Kup. There was nobody else we would've trusted with him. And from the sounds of things, it's a good thing we chose Kup instead of the femmes.”

“You're more fortunate than others,” Optimus said, his optimism somewhat dimmed. 

“Trust me. We know,” Sideswipe said. “See you later.”

With that, the twins dragged their son away. 

“Nice going, 'Sides, making Prime feel bad. You just had to mention the femmes, didn't you?” Sunsteaker said, smacking Sideswipe in the head.

“I didn't mean to,” Sideswipe said. 

“I know,” Sunstreaker said. “C'mon. Let's show Rodi around the city.”


	2. Chapter 2

Daedalion

Chapter 2—Scuttlebutt

 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

     Optimus sat with Prowl and Bumblebee nursing their high grade and watching the others dance and mingle. The Prime watched his second in command fidget with his high grade—rolling the container back and forth in his hands. Prowl was clearly thinking something over, while Bumblebee kept the conversationg going. 

"Y'know, there's already a rumor going around about one of the new guys," the scout said.

"The rumor about Hot Rod?" Prowl asked, looking pointedly at his Prime.

"What about him?" he said.

"Allegedly Hot Rod is the progeny of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Prowl said.

"It is true," Optimus said. "They told me as much this afternoon."

"How. . "

"How as in how did split-spark twins produce a sparkling, or how did they keep anybody from knowing they had a kid?" Bumblebee offered. "Does it matter? Maybe they didn't trust anybody, considering how they were found. Besides, it's their business. It they want anyone to know, they'll share. Anyway, I kinda like Hot Rod and the others. I don't think things will ever be the same around here again."

Prowl snorted. "Primus. They spawned," he said. "You're right. Nothing will ever be the same."

"Yeah, Prowl. You better come up with some new punishments," Bumblebee said.

"Possibly my old methods will work on the new bots," he said, hopeful. "Or I'll let discipline fall to Optimus or Jazz."

"Only if it warrants my attention," Optimus said. "I'm sure they can't be that bad."

"The twins procreated," Prowl said. "Am I the only mech bothered by this?"

"Overreacting much?" Bumblebee crowed, snorting high grade.

"I think you've both had too much already," Optimus said.

"What do you think Ratch'll do when he finds out?" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl exvented, laying his head down on his arms. "He's probably too busy keeping mechs away from Arcee," he said.

"Or he and Wheeljack will sic the Dinobots on anybody who gets too frisky with their daughter," Bumblebee said. "I wonder how she'll like having them for brothers?"

"Thank you, Bumblebee, for bringing yet another possible disciplinary issue to my attention. This evening was supposed to be fun," Prowl lamented, gently smacking his head against the table.

Optimus grabbed the other mech's high grade, pouring it into his own container.

"You can exchange notes with Ultra Magnus tomorrow," Optimus said.

"I'm taking tomorrow off," Prowl said. "I need it to prepare."

"Recover from a hangover, you mean," Bumblebee said, slapping him on the back.

"I hate you," Prowl mumbled.

"Uh huh," Bumblebee said, kissing Prowl on the cheek. "I've gotta go. I have patrol early tomorrow."

Prowl looked up, nodding at the scout, and Optimus waved him off.

"The members of Magnus' crew, regardless of their origins, are all unknown variables," Optimus offered.

"With the exception of Magnus himself, Kup, Firestar and Moonracer," Prowl said. "I just wish Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had trusted us."

"So do I," Optimus said.

88888

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched Hot Rod like proverbial Earth hawks. He flirted with Arcee, rough housed with Springer, and made the rounds of the rec room several times before coming back to join them occasionally.

Ironhide had settled himself at their table early on. They didn't mind, because the old mech's bluster was tempered by the fact he was too busy keeping an eye on his kid to find much reason to pester them wtih questions about their kid.

"So the hot shot really is your mechling?" Ironhide finally asked.

"Yeah," Sideswipe said. "Apparently your kid is his best friend."

"Primus help us," Sunstreaker muttered, and Sideswipe elbowed him in the mid-section.

"I heard that," Ironhide said.

"Your kid could do much worse for a best friend than my Springer," Ironhide said.

"'Hide, stow it," Sunstreaker said. "Let's just be grateful they're finally here with us."

"You're right," Ironhide said. "But you two do realize what Ratchet is gonna do when he finds out you two had a sparkling."

The implications clearly had gone unconsidered by the twins until that moment, Ironhide figured, from the look they were giving each other.

"Thanks," Sideswipe said. "Maybe he and 'Jack will be so busy getting reacquainted with Arcee we'll have a litte time before hunts us down for that discussion."

"Which I'll no doubt hear the details of later," Ironhide said. "I figure I'll find out eventually, which is why I'm not asking now. You had your reasons. That's enough for me."

"Thanks, 'Hide," Sunstreaker said, throwing his arms around the old mech.

"You're welcome," he replied, awkwardly patting the yellow twin on the back. "I'm gonna go find that kid of mine and go turn in. See you tomorrow."

They watched him go, and once again scanned the room for their own errant offspring.

"I don't want to let Hot Rod out of my sight," Sideswipe said.

"The feeling's mutual, 'Sides," Sunstreaker said. "I can feel him a little, and he seems happy."

The yellow twin's optics suddenly dimmed as he reached out through the tenuous bond with his offspring, and he asked him to join them. Minutes later, Hot Rod came up to their table, sitting down across from his creators.

Exventing in a sigh, he propped his feet up on the table.

"Well, this party is definitely winding down," he said. "Are the gatherings here always this. . ."

"Lame?" Sideswipe offered. "No. Everybody's on good behaviour tonight. Don't want to scandalize Ultra Magnus too soon."

Hot Rod snorted. "I'm afraid it's too late for that," he said. "Did they forget he commands the Wreckers?"

"Good point," Sideswipe said. "But he's a worse disciplinarian than Prowl."

"No kidding," Hot Rod said. "Kup's gotten onto him so many times for being too hard on Spring and I, or me and Blurr. . ."

He trailed off, seeing the look on Sideswipe's face.

"Yeah, I'm a serious discipline problem. Disrespectful of authority, problems with disobeying orders, pranks, bad tempered, egotistical. . ."

"Can't tell he's ours, can you?" Sunstreaker grinned.   
"Nope," Sideswipe said. "Tell me more."

88888

Hot Rod was curled on his side in their berth, recharging. Sunstreaker found Sideswipe watching their son in his sleep.

“I can't belive he's actually here,” Sideswipe said, leaning into his brother as the yellow twin threw an arm around his shoulders.

“Kup more than kept his promise,” Sunstreaker said.

"Do you think we did the right thing, never telling anyone?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Does it even matter now? Hot Rod's here with us now, and that's all that matters to me."

"Yeah, but I've been thinking. Ironhide was right. Ratchet. . .he's going to be angry we kept something so imporant from him."

"We had our reasons," Sunstreaker said. "Our choice."

"True, but it doesn't change the fact we're probalby going to have to answer for something we did a long time ago," Sideswipe said.

"We don't have to answer for anything," Sunstreaker said. "The ones who matter will understand, and everyone else can go to the Pit."

"Bluestreak wants to know since we already have one offspring, if we want another someday," Sideswipe said. "I didn't give him an answer. It's not even something. . ."

"We're lucky to have Hot Rod," Sunstreaker said. "He's enough for now."

Sideswipe wrapped both arms around his twin, opening the bond between them, sending his affection and happiness. Sunstreaker reciprocated, and gave his brother a quick kiss. They broke apart, but the yellow twin noticed the confused look on his brother's face.

"It's great to have Rodi here and all, but I only have one question—where are we going to recharge tonight?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker's laughter was the only answer he had to give.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Daedalion

Chapter 3—Assertation

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

88888

A couple of Earth weeks passed without incident, and Sunstreaker was gratified to find his carrier bond with Hot Rod was getting stronger each day. Sideswipe's own familial bond with their creation also reasserted itself. And their youngling was getting adept at shutting them out when he didn't want them to know what he was up to. 

Like the afternoon he was spending time with Arcee, enjoying a stroll around the city. All innocent enough, until Springer saw his best friend kissing the femme he wanted. He took exception to their display off affection, and jumped Hot Rod, hitting the other mech so hard he cracked one of his optics.

Arcee tried pulling Springer off Hot Rod, but a sudden flash of yellow pulled her back before jumping into the fray, knocking Springer back and helping Hot Rod to his feet. Arcee gave Sunstreaker a grateful look, and assisted him with moving Hot Rod to a bench in the courtyard, while Sideswipe had Springer pinned against the wall.

"Ironhide will be here any second," Sideswipe said. "I'll leave you to his mercy."

"What's 'Hide gonna do to? Hot Rod is. . ."

"Your best friend, and Arcee can associate with whoever she choses, without your permission," Sideswipe said, shooting a look over his shoulder at the femme.

"But. . ."

"Her choice. Not yours," Sideswipe said.

And Ironhide was there, taking in the scene. "What in the Pit?"

"Ask him," Sideswipe said. "He needs to learn to control himself."

"Arcee, what happened?" Ironhide asked.

"I was with Hot Rod, we were talking, and. . ."

"'Cee kissed me, and Springer decided he did not like that," Hot Rod said, explaining so his friend didn't have to.

Sideswipe let go of the younger mech, optics lighting up with vengeful glee as Ironhide grabbed his son by the arm hard enough to leave a dent, dragging him away.

"C'mon, Arcee. I'll walk you to your quaraters," Sideswipe said.

"I don't need an escort," she said.

"No, but I need something to do so I don't kill Springer," he said, offering the femme an arm, which she took. "You got this, Sunny?"

"Yeah," his twin said, grabbing Hot Rod's face with both hands, inspecting the cracked optic.

"Primus," Hot Rod muttered.

"Were you getting frisky with Arcee?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Not really. Everything was going fine until Springer showed up," Hot Rod said, flinching away from his carrier's touch. "How did you get here so fast?"

"You need to learn to keep a better hold on the bond if you don't want anyone knowing what you're doing," Sunstreaker said. "He hit you, and both 'Sides and I knew you were in trouble."

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me," Hot Rod snapped.

"This wasn't about fighting for you. This was about keeping you from getting punded into scrap by a mech three times your weight," Sunstreaker replied. "C'mon. You need to get this optic looked at."

"Not Ratchet. Please not Ratchet," Hot Rod said.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Hatchet won't hurt you. Just don't mention Arcee, and it'll be fine," he said.

"How do you know?"

"You'll just have to trust me," he said, dragging Hot Rod to his feet and herding him toward the med bay.

88888

Ratchet was more than a little dismayed over the fact Sunstreaker dragged Hot Rod into the med bay, shoving the young mech toward a berth. The familiarity the normally taciturn twin showed with the new arrival ramped up Ratchet's suspicions about just how close the twins were to a mech who'd only been on the planet a couple of weeks.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing," Hot Rod said.

"Well, nothing is something because you've got a cracked optic," Ratchet said. Producing a scanner from his subspace, he held it to Hot Rod's face, and cursed when he looked at the holographic display.

"You've got energon pooling under the plating beneath your optic," the medic said. "Lay down. This is going to take a bit to repair."

88888

Later that night, Hot Rod was supposed to be resting, but he snuck out of his creators' quarters, and back to the courtyard where he'd spent a mostly pleasant afternoon with Arcee. He laid down on a bench, pillowing his head on his arms, staring up at the starry sky.

It was good to be back with his creators, but at the same time, annoying because they were interested and wanting to be involved in his life. Mostly Sideswipe, who was constantly badgering. Hot Rod was warned he was going to have an overprotective sire. It was kinda funny. A little. Having somebody care so much, when others didn't, he was more blessed and fortunate than most. Even luckier because he'd grown up with Kup and Ultra Magnus as his primary caretakers. Then Springer and Arcee came along, and he had friends his own age, and not long after, they'd all ended up on the Xantium and left Cybertron on what, at the time, seemed like a grand adventure. An "adventure" that turned into a long stretch in the black until they found a home on Velocitron. But even that came to an end when they received word the war was still going on, and it moved to a planet called Earth.

Finding out the Prime was alive was enough for Ultra Magnus to pull up stakes and leave, and none of the original crew from Cybertron would abandon the mech who kept them alive, and their family together. Even a few new mechs and femmes joined their merry band when they left for Earth. It was also the chance for some of the crew to be reunited with their creators.

And everything changed when they made planetfall on the organic world. No longer were he and Springer and Arcee seasoned members of the crew, but considered crass younglings with no real experience at their duties.

Hot Rod exvented. He was frustrated with how things were turning out, personally and professionally. The mostly easy friendship he'd enjoyed with Arcee was now complicated by the fact he was considering if it was worth pursuing a romantic relationship with the femme. But his friendship with Springer wasn't something he wanted to lose. There were other options besides just one of them ending up with the femme. A trine was worth pursuing, if the others were receptive.

He also considered his relationship with Springer bordered on something beyond friendship anyway, as close as they were. Well, he'd never actually crossed the line with Springer, even though his friend had offered more than once to pop his seals. No, instead he'd fooled around some with Blurr, but they had settled into being friends instead.

Why did being an adult have to be so complicated? A messy situation with his friends, creators who would've gladly slagged his best friend and officers who would no doubt be gunning for his aft in the morning when they found out what happened. Oh yeah, the assignment he wanted. He could probably kiss it good-bye now.

"What are you doing out here?"

Hot Rod's view of the pretty night sky was blocked by his irate sire.

"You're supposed to be resting," Sideswipe said.

"Couldn't recharge," Hot Rod said, sitting up, and Sideswipe took the space beside him.

"Springer's spending the night in the brig," Sideswipe said, throwing arm around his son's shoulders.

"Big surprise," Hot Rod said. "How mad was Ironhide?"

"I haven't seen him that angry in a really long time, and the last time he was, Sunstreaker and I were the cause," Sideswipe said.

Hot Rod snorted.

"Seriously. Ol' Hide ended up covered in pink glitter and yellow paint," Sideswipe said. "It was meant for Mirage."

"A lot of your pranks backfire?"

"So, you really like Arcee?" Sideswipe asked.

Hot Rod shrugged. "I don't know what I feel anymore," he answered. "Maybe it's not worth messing up a really good friendship."

"You should tell Springer that," Sideswipe said. "Or maybe a good thing is worth waiting for. You just got here. You've barely settled into a new home and new circunstances. Primus, you could possibly even find someone you'll want more than Arcee."

"Yeah, you're right," Hot Rod said.

"Of course I'm right," Sideswipe said. "C'mon. Let's take a drive. I want to show you one of my favorite places."

88888

Scuttlebutt was always making its rounds through the ranks. Kept life interesting, even if the information didn't have a bit of truth to it. Except this time, there was some truth to parts of the rumors running around about the new members of the Autobot ranks, and incidents involving those mechs and femmes. Enough command staff was sometimes alarmed at just how quickly certain information was disseminated and the speed with which it evolved.

Like the rumors running around about the twins and Hot Rod, and the incident involving Hot Rod, Arcee and Springer. Some bots in the ranks knew the truth and tried passing it around, others didn't care about the truth, instead choosing to perpetuate the untruths, and instead, winding up said mechs. Never a good idea, considering who they were dealing with. Which lead Optimus Prime to speak to certain parties before everything went completely out of control. Pit only knew what Ratchet had heard, but so far, there wasn't a peep from the medic. Nothing. No outbursts over the rumor involving his daughter, or the truth about Hot Rod's origins.

Ratchet's silence bothered the Autobot leader. Apparently the twins hadn't had the nerve to talk to their adopted creators, nor did they break their silence on just why they chose to keep Hot Rod's existence a secret. And a little digging on the Prime's part revealed a few mechs had known about the mechling's presence in Iacon, just not his true origins. Optimus himself had known Kup had taken in a foundling. A foundling turning out to be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's creation.

Even Jazz was getting twitchy about the situation, waiting for the boom to fall, as the humans said. Which lead Optimus to finally take matters into his own hands, waiting outside the twins' quarters for one of them to get off shift.

He didn't wait long, as Sunstreake always made straight for the wash racks after patrol. The yellow twin's optics widened in surprise when he saw the Prime waiting by his door.

“I'd like you and Sideswipe to stop by my quarters tonight, if you don't mind,” Optimus said.

He flinched at the sudden spike of alarm from Sunstreaker's field.

"What did he do this time? This isn't about what happened with Springer, is it?"

"Nothing I'm aware of at the moment," Optimus said, mirth in his optics. “I get off duty at 1900. Stop by any time after that.”

Sunstreaker managed a nod.

88888

Optimus Prime walked into the med bay, pulling up short when he heard Ratchet humming as he worked on reassembling a scanner. This was new. Possibly disturbing, but the Prime would consider it later. So far, Ratchet was oblivious to his presence, although First Aid had acknolwedged him with a nod.

"Ratchet, we need to talk," Optimus said.

The medic looked up, humming stopped. No wrench came flying for interrupting the chief medical officer. Apparently having his family reunited was working wonders for his temper.

"About?" Ratchet asked.

"The twins," Optimus said.

"If it's about their interest in Hot Rod, I'm aware, and worried too, if that's your concern. It does seem a little fast. . ."

The Prime couldn't hid his obvious and painful facepalm. Even First Aid was staring at Ratchet.

"What?" the clueless medic asked.

"Obviously he didn't get the memo, eh?" Optimus said.

"Apparently," First Aid replied, leaving the med bay.

Ratchet was standing now, but Prime put a hand on his shoulder, and the CMO let himself be pushed back down to sit again.

"Why do I need to be sitting down?" Ratchet asked. Then his field flared with panic. "Oh Primus, tell me one of them isn't sparked already. . ."

"Not in so many words," Optimus said.

"Primus, no. . .Is that why Aid left? He was the one who made the diagnosis, and he told you, so you could break the news?" Ratchet said, vents hitching.

"Ratchet, the twins' interest in Hot Rod is not what you think," Optimus said, placing his hands on the medic's shoulders, hoping to reassure the other mech. "He is their creation."

Ratchet slumped, visibly relieved, but his field flashed confusion, hurt and anger.

"Why. . ." he said, realization dawning his adopted creations managed to keep something so monumental a secret.

"That's a question I'd like answered myself," Optimus said. "I plan on having a talk with them."

"Can I be there when you do?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Optimus said. "Do you want me there when you decide to have your own discussion with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"I'll think about it," Ratchet said. "Your presence might be needed to keep me from doing something I will regret."

"Are you all right?"

"Ask me later," Ratchet said. He stood, shouldering past the Autobot leader, heading for his quarters, deciding to take the long way round before talking to Wheeljack.

Ratchet knew his Prime was right in confronting the twins himself, despite the medic's own feelings about the sudden revelation. He would defer to the Prime's wisdom and authority. Optimus would be calm, objective and rational, three things Ratchet was not when it came to the twins.

He and Wheeljack adopted the mechlings after they'd been liberated from Kaon and later sent to Iacon's Academy of Science and Technology for what was called "research." Split-spark twins were rare, and the Council of Elders decided the twins were valuable for their purposes, which were anything but benevolent. Only through Ratchet's persistence and Prime's intervention were the twins freed. And now, the glitches were _parents_.

Ratchet wasn't sure how he felt about the fact he was now, essentially, a grandsire. He wasn't old enough for that yet. There was also the matter Arcee was interested in the slagging little fragger everyone assumed was a foundling. Oh, he was going to have words with the mechling after he talked to the twins himself. And after he gave Wheeljack the news about the twins.

 _Where are you, 'Jack?_ Ratchet asked through their bond.

In the lab. Where else would I be? Wheeljack asked.

Meet me in our quarters. I have something important you need to hear, Ratchet said.

Sure, Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet did a few more laps around the cooridors, finally deciding he'd cooled down enough to deliver the happy news to his mate without too much vitriol or hysterics. He entered their quarters to find Wheeljack waiting in the main room, on the couch, reading a data pad.

"What's wrong? What did they do now?" Wheeljack asked as Ratchet sat down beside him.

"It's not what they've done now," Ratchet said. "Were you aware they've been spending time with Hot Rod?"

"Kup's foundling? Yeah," Wheeljack said.

"He's not Kup's foundling," Ratchet said. "According to Prime, Hot Rod is the creation of Sidewipe and Sunstreaker."

He watched his mate's face fins flash white, and disbelief bled through their bond.

"That's crazy," Wheeljack managed.

"My thought exactly," Ratchet said, leaning in close as the engineer slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't we go talk to them, or have them come here?" Wheeljack said.

"We'll talk to them after Prime does," Ratchet said.

Amusement replaced the disbelief. "That's good of him," Wheeljack said.

"Prime broke the. . .news to me himself in anticipation of my reaction," Ratchet said.

"We'll sort it out, Ratchet. If it's true, they must've had their reasons," Wheeljack said.

Ratchet wrapped his arms around the engineer, burying his face against his neck. He was blessed to have such an understanding, trusting, easy-going mate. Ratchet nuzzled Wheeljack's cheek with his own, and he sent his affection and across their bond. The engineer responded by retracting his blast mask, and Ratchet kissed him. And at that exact moment, the door to their quarters whooshed open.

The pair broke apart, Wheeljack's sudden dismay turning to embarrassment, and Ratchet's mood went straight to annoyance when he saw Arcee staring, hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Hot Rod had walked in behind the femme, bumping into her when he saw what her creators were up to, optics screwed shut.

"I can come back later," he said.

"That's a good idea, youngling," Ratchet said, standing, arms crossed. He glared when his daughter gave the mech a kiss on the cheek.

"Go easy on Springer," Arcee said, catching Hot Rod's hand as he turned to leave.

"I'll try," Hot Rod said. "You've gotta let him off the hook, 'Cee.

"I will. Just don't end up in the med bay again," Arcee said, hugging him.

Hot Rod backpedaled out of their quarters as fast as he could go.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Ratchet asked.

"I told him that for now, it's better if I just stay friends with him and Springer," Arcee said.

"Wise femme," Ratchet said. "Sit down."

Arcee shot Wheeljack a look as she sat down beside him.

"Were you aware Hot Rod is Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course," Arcee replied.

"And you didn't think it was important enough to mention?" Ratchet said.

"We thought you knew," Arcee said.

"Who's 'we?'" Ratchet said.

"Everyone?" Arcee said. And thinking back over the time since her arrival to Earth, the femme figured her carrier had been in a rather good mood. Also a sign maybe he didn't know of Hot Rod's true origins. Until now, of course.

"Why did the twins keep him a secret?" Ratchet asked.

"Probably in anticpation of this moment," Wheeljack interjected. "You're hurt and angry. I get it. So am I. But until we hear the story from them, dial it down, Ratch."

The medic turned his ire on his mate, who stuck his glossa out at him.

"So very mature, Wheeljack," Ratchet said.

"I'm not the one interrogating our daughter," Wheeljack replied. "Who wants some energon goodies?"

Ratchet threw himself down beside Arcee as he watched Wheeljack go to their berthroom to rummage for the goodies he kept hidden.

"He's not a bad mech," Arcee said.

"That's not the issue," Ratchet said.

"I know. But now that it's out, can't we just enjoy an evening together?"

"Of course," Ratchet said.

88888

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Daedalion  
Chapter 4—Repercussions  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Sideswipe fidgeted, and Sunstreaker sat, composed as ever, arms crossed, field neutral. Optimus Prime exvented, pouring them high grade, and handed it to the two mechs before taking his own seat. 

"I only want to talk," Optimus said. "You know I have questions for you, and I thought this would be more comfortable and less formal than my office. 

"It's still an interrogation," Sunstreaker said. 

"Stow it, daffodil," Sideswipe said, taking a sip of his high grade. 

"What questions?" Sunstreaker asked, suspicious of the Prime's motives.

“Why didn't you tell me you had a sparkling? Don't you trust me?” Optimus asked. 

“It wasn't you we didn't trust,” Sideswipe said. "It was everyone else."

"Including Ratchet?" Optimus quipped. 

"Can you imagine what he would've done? We didn't think we could create a sparkling. It wasn't ever an issue until Sunny got sparked, and we panicked," Sideswipe said. 

"No, you panicked," Sunstreaker said. 

"Oh yeah? Who wanted to make a run to the colonies the instant he found out we were sparked?" Sideswipe countered. 

Sunstreaker elbowed his twin. “It was what was left of the council we feared, and Shockwave. Can you imagine what they would've done if they found out we created an offspring? Us, the freaks. They never would've let us keep him.”

“You didn't have to hide him, and the council answered to me, despite what they might have thought at the time,” Optimus said. “Why?”

He remembered the day he met the twins—they were third-frame mechlings, both bound, the red one screaming profanities as the yellow twin was violently put down by the security forces who had found them in a raid. 

“Hot Rod was safer with Kup. It was better no one knew,” Sunstreaker said. “It's not like we had a lot of choice, anyway.”

“What about a medic?”

“Let's just say Kup had connections,” Sideswipe said, winking at his Prime. The red twin ignored the glare from his brother.

“So all those times you went AWOL. . .”

“We were visting Rodi,” Sideswipe said. 

“Ratchet also wants to talk with the two of you,” Optimus said. He'd questioned them enough, for the moment. 

The twins shared a look. 

"I already told him Hot Rod is yours, so you didn't have to," Optimus said. 

"What did he say?" Sunstreaker asked. 

"He's hurt and angry you didn't trust him," Optimus replied. 

"Thanks for telling him for us," Sideswipe said. "You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to, and you're welcome," Optimus said. "Just go easy on Ratchet when you talk to him."

"We'll try," Sunstreaker said. 

"Like he'll be easy on us," Sideswipe said. 

"Having Arcee here seems to have mellowed Ratchet somewhat," Optimus said. "When I went to the med bay to talk to him he was humming as he worked."

Sideswipe choked on his energon, and Sunstreaker pounded him on the back. "Frag," the red twin managed. "He's gonna kill us."

"Ratchet won't harm you," Optimus said. "Would you like me to be there when you have your discussion?"

"You're willing to offer backup?" Sideswipe asked. 

"I'm willing to keep my friends from hurting one another," Optimus said. "Let me know if I'm needed." 

"Thanks," Sunstreaker said. 

88888

Kup didn't like how certain matters were unfolding. Not at all. His morning began with the unpleasant news Springer spent the night in the brig, and Hot Rod ended up in the med bay. He'd also woken to a cold, empty berth.

The ancient mech stretched, heading into the outer room of the hab suite on the Xantium he shared with Ultra Magnus. The other mech was sitting at his desk, going over a data pad. Kup walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the mech, nibbling at neck cables. 

"How long have you been up?" he said. "And we need to talk."

Magnus turned, looking at the older mech. "Why?"

"Ratchet still hasn't figured out about Hot Rod, and speaking of Hot Rod, Springer jumped him a couple of days ago," Kup said. 

"How did I not hear about this before now?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker diffused the situation, and Ironhide was so slagged off he threw Springer into the brig himself," Kup said. "And Jazz said something about Optimus talking to the twins and Ratchet."

"Separately, I hope," Magnus said. 

"Also, Ironhide and the twins turned in their incident reports to Jazz, who was busy sorting it all out before he said anything to Prowl or Prime," Kup explained. 

"The twins were prompt and followed protocol probably only because Hot Rod was involved," Magnus said. 

Kup let it slide. 

Hot Rod was imporant to them both—Kup took custody of the mech when he was only a few days old. The fragger had grown up under their wary optics. So had Arcee and Springer, but their presence on the Xantium came later. They stayed with their parents until the Ark left on its fateful journey, and ended up with him after Shockwave's attack on the femme base. Only Firestar, Moonracer, Springer and Arcee survived. 

"Should I intervene, or just let things play out?" Kup asked. 

"Kup, they're adults now, and they are going to have to face the consequences of their actions on their own. You, of all mechs, should know that," Magnus said. 

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Kup muttered. 

"I know you'll do what you want, regardless of my opinion," Magnus said. 

"At least I had the respect to ask," Kup said. "I've gotta go. Officer's meeting."

Magnus flared his field, letting the other mech revel in the feel of his affection for a few moments before he left. 

"Don't cause too much trouble," Magnus said. 

Kup gave him a slap on the shoulder, and headed off the ship, and to his meeting.

88888

Sunstreaker shoved a reluctant Sideswipe into the med bay. The place was silent, but Ratchet was in his office, getting ready for his shift. They walked in, Sideswipe throwing himself down in a chair, and Sunstreaker sat down beside him. 

"What brings you two here so early? Need a place to hide from a prank?" Ratchet asked. 

"Nope," Sideswipe said. "We're here to talk to you. We figured we shouldn't put it off any longer."

"Considering you've had millions of years to come clean?" Ratchet said, field bristling with anger. 

"Maybe you should call Wheeljack before we go any further," Sunstreaker said. 

"Or we can continue this as a professional discussion between medic and patients," Ratchet suggested. "I need Hot Rod's full medical history from his emergence to when we left Cybertron, if you have it."

"Don't you have his records from the Xantium?" Sideswipe said. 

"I have them. I want to make them more complete. I also want to make sure there are no surprises, considering he's the product of split-spark twins," Ratchet said. 

"He's always been healthy," Sunstreaker said. "At least when he was small."

"Normal carry?"

"As far as I know," Sunstreaker said. "He had a good bond with both of us. Full-term carry, and the medic said he had an unusually strong spark."

"Who was the medic who oversaw your carry?" Ratchet asked. 

He tried hard to ignore the glance passing between the twins. It was never good. 

"Uh, can we not say?" Sideswipe said.

"As long as it wasn't a Decepticon, I don't care," Ratchet said, switching gears. "You two could've trusted me with this," Ratchet said. "You should have trusted Wheeljack and I."

"You were too busy with Arcee, and besides, we didn't think you had time for us, considering you had a new sparkling," Sunstreaker said. 

"We always have time for you," he said. "When was Hot Rod's emergence?"

"Nyon," Sunstreaker answered, staring at the floor instead of meeting their adopted creator's optics.

"When you came back half-slagged and your spark guttering out?" Ratchet said. 

"That would be the time," Sideswipe muttered. 

Not even recovered from their sparkling's emergence, and straight into battle. Idiots.

"Do you two know how lucky you are?" Ratchet asked. 

"Yeah," Sideswipe said. 

"Don't you have patrol in a few minutes?" the medic said, checking his chronometer. 

"Unfortunately," Sunstreaker said. 

"Rodi's off shift today, and we're not," Sideswipe said. 

"Why don't you all come by my quarters tonight, and we can continue? And it'll give 'Jack and I a chance to get to know your youngling," Ratchet said. "He is family, after all."

88888

The humans had a saying--"tempting fate." Hot Rod cosidered he was probably doing just that by seeking out Springer. He hadn't talked to his friend since their fight. And the rec room was nice, safe and neutral, with a few other mechs around. Hopefully enough to keep anything stupid from happening. 

“How's it going with Ironhide?” Hot Rod asked, taking a seat at Springer's table. 

Springer shrugged. “We've spent a lot of time at the weapons range so far,” he said.

“Talking much?”

“A little,” Springer said. “I mean, I talk, he listens. He hasn't said much about their time here since waking up."

“It's nothing compared to the time we spent waiting to get here,” Hot Rod said. “It's weird, you know? All that time we were growing up, and fighting, and running, and they were here, asleep, waiting to get woke up.”

"How's your optic?" Springer asked.

"Good as new," Hot Rod said. "How was the stay in the brig?"

Springer didn't answer the question, instead, standing to leave. 

"We need to talk about what happened," Hot Rod said, following.

"No, we don't," Springer said. 

"Yes, we do, Spring," Hot Rod said, grabbing the other mech by the arm, stopping him. 

Springer swung, and Hot Rod ducked, twisting out of the way, backing up, but Springer took another swing, this time connecting. Springer picked up the table where he'd been sitting, throwing it at the other mech, who ducked. Angry he didn't connect, Springer lunged at Hot Rod, and their momentum took them through a window. And the two brawling mechs landed in the corridor at the feet of Optimus Prime, Kup and Prowl.

The Prime grabbed Springer, yanking him off Hot Rod and to his feet. The younger mech struggled to get a way.

"Enough," Optimus growled, tightening his already strong grip on Springer, the other mech whining in pain as his arms were nearly pulled from their sockets. "Are you all right?"the Prime asked Hot Rod, who spat energon, grinning, showing denta covered in the purple fluid. 

Any other time, Optimus would've been amused by just how much the young mech's reaction reminded him of the twins, but he let it slide. 

"Prowl, escort Hot Rod to the med bay. Kup, please help me get this one to the brig," Optimus said. 

"Gladly," Kup said. 

88888

Ratchet was waiting when Prowl walked into the med bay, one hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. The other mech looked like he'd lost another fight. 

"He's all yours," Prowl said. "After you're finished with him, comm me and I'll escort him to the brig."

Ratchet grunted, shoving Hot Rod toward a berth. 

"I hope this does not become a regular occurrence," the medic said while he worked on the younger mech. 

"Getting pounded by Springer or being in the med bay?" Hot Rod asked. 

"Both," Ratchet said. 

The mech let him work in silence a while, until he started talking. Which Ratchet did not need.

"So. You raised my creators," Hot Rod said.

"You know I did," Ratchet said. 

"What were they like?" Hot Rod asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"What were they like growing up?" Hot Rod said. 

"Hellions," Ratchet said. "They caused Wheeljack and I no end of grief, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Please don't be mad at them," Hot Rod said. "They did what they thought was right, for all of us."

"I know they did," Ratchet said. "But that still does not change the fact I didn't know about their connection to you until yesterday. Besides, the issue is between the twins, Wheeljack and I. Not you."

"It affects me because you're their family, and what affects them has an impact on me," Hot Rod said. 

"I also have an issue with your intentions toward my daughter," Ratchet said. 

Hot Rod groaned. "We're just friends," he said. "I'm willing to accept that. Springer isn't. Or he won't stop long enough to listen to reason, which is why I'm here again."

"I've known Arcee longer than you, anyway," Hot Rod said. 

"I'm her carrier," Ratchet said. 

"Still doesn't change the fact you're going to have to respect her decisions. You might not like them, but you should respect them. Which is the same you can do for Sunny and 'Sides," Hot Rod said. Unless Arcee being your real kid means more than the two you adopted."

"Why you little. . ."  
"Bite me, Hatchet," Hot Rod said. "I'd rather be in the brig if this is how it's gonna be. . ."

"We're done," Ratchet said, comming First Aid to come finish the brat's repairs. 

88888

Wheeljack laughed when he saw the look on his mate's face as the medic stalked into the lab. 

"Was it really that bad?" the engineer asked. 

"He said 'bite me, Hatchet,'" Ratchet said. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"He's definitely their kid," Wheeljack said. "I can't wait to spend more time with him."

"Well, I did ask the twins to bring him by tonight, but as Hot Rod's spending the night in the brig, you can't," Ratchet said.

"What happened this time?"

"Another altercation, this time brawling at the feet of Optimus Prime, Prowl and Kup," Ratchet said. 

"Ouch," Wheeljack said. 

"Yes, ouch," Ratchet said. "First Aid said Prime nearly pulled Springer's arms out of his sockets when he pulled him off Hot Rod."

"Aren't they best friends?"

"Allegedly," Ratchet said. 

88888

The evening dragged as Hot Rod was bored out of his mind. Occasionally he could hear Springer moving around next door. 

"If you would've listened, we could've avoided this little vacation," Hot Rod said. 

"Shove it up your aft," came the muffled reply. 

"Do you know how much trouble we're in?" Hot Rod asked. 

"Don't care," Springer said.

"Hope you're looking forward to the meeting with Prime and the others tomorrow," Hot Rod said. 

Springer ignored him. 

“Y'know, your silence isn't gonna change anything," Hot Rod said. "It's only going to make things worse."

"You not knowing when to shut up hasn't helped," Springer snapped back.

"I was only trying to explain," Hot Rod said. "Arcee made a choice we can all live with for now. Why can't you be happy with that? Besides, we've only been here a couple of weeks. Everybody's got a lot to deal with right now, and you're not helping."

"Shut up, Hot Rod," Springer said. 

"Nope," he replied. "Spring, just back off for a while. Be grateful Arcee still wants to be friends, considering how much of an aft you've been. And how's Ironhide taking it?"

"Not well," Springer said. 

"Have you even thought about him? Or are you just being selfish and thinking about yourself? There's more at stake here than just Arcee's affections. You're not helping your chances with her, you've slagged off my creators, which, by the way, was a really stupid thing to do, and we got caught fighting in front of the Prime and the second in command of the Autobot forces. Awesome job, my friend."

"If you would've kept your mouth shut. . ."

"Please. If you weren't so hell-bent on being the mech Arcee chooses, you might've noticed there are other options," Hot Rod said. 

"Like what? Waiting for somebody here to catch her interest?" Springer said. 

"No," Hot Rod said. "But if it happens, it happens. Nothing we can do to change it."

"Sure. Do you think your sudden non-interest will give you better odds?" 

"I'm thinking I'd rather not lose my relationship with my best friend over anything," Hot Rod said. "There's my reasoning. I'll gladly step aside if you're what she wants. Are you willing to lose both of us with stupid choices?"

"Why would I lose both of you?" Springer said. 

"Keep it up, Springer, and I'll guarantee you won't like what happens next," Hot Rod said. Why did Springer have to be so dense?

"Stow it, Rodi," Springer said. 

Hot Rod snorted in amusement. He must've gotten through to his friend, because he was using his nickname. 

"Look, just think about what I've said. Stay calm tomorrow during our disciplinary hearing, and maybe we'll be able to salvage our reputations and our careers," Hot Rod said. 

"I'll try," Springer said. 

88888

Ironhide came to get the two younlings the next morning. Hot Rod had been kept up by his sire, who made his captivity a little more bearable with stories about their time on Earth. The family bond did have its advantages sometimes, or not, as Hot Rod noticed the look on Springer's face, who was on the receiving end of a one-sided conversation with his sire through their bond. 

Hot Rod grinned at Ironhide, who glared back.

"What's so amusin' hot shot? You're in just as much trouble as he is for instigatin' the whole reason why you're here," Ironhide said. 

The grin faded from Hot Rod's face. "What?"

"Whatever you said caused this whole thing," Ironhide repeated.

"Springer hit me first," Hot Rod said. 

"I'll leave it up to Prime and the others to decide what's what," Ironhide said, before turning his attention back to Springer, this time speaking out loud. "I hope you know how disappointed I am, Springer. And I'm not talkin' on your behalf, either. You're gonna have to get yourself out of this one on your own, youngling."

 

"What happened was between us, and you can butt out," Hot Rod retorted. 

"Shoulda known to expect bad behavior outta Sunstreaker's spawn," Ironhide muttered. 

Hot Rod's field flared in anger, and Springer put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hot Rod, don't take it personally," Springer said. 

"I'm not spawn," Hot Rod said. "And my creators aren't freaks you old wreck."

"Rodi, now might not be the best time. . ."

"Wreck? That's the best you can do, hot shot? I'd expect better from the kid of those two Pit-spawned fraggers," Ironhide said. "C'mon. Don't wanna keep Prime and the others waiting."

88888

Standing at attention in front of Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Kup and Ironhide was enough to make Hot Rod nervous under normal circumstances. Not normal circumstances made it so much worse. Kup spared him a short look off affection, but pure murder for Springer. Ultra Magnus was just plain disappointed. Prowl's gaze was calm but cold, and the Prime. . .Hot Rod nearly buckled under the weight of that mech's presence. 

Hot Rod was conflicted, flipping between feeling awe at being in front of the Prime, and terror. At the moment, he settled on sheer terror because the mech wasn't holding back what he was feeling, and the weight of his field pressed against Hot Rod and Springer let them know just what his emotional state truly was. Anger, disappointment, annoyance. 

And it made Hot Rod ashamed, and even Springer was starting to wilt under the pressure. 

"I don't care why you're here," Optimus finally began. "The point is we're all here, when we'd all much rather be elsewhere, doing something much more productive. You're wasting my time, that of my officers, and not mention your own time because of your own stupid, immature behavior. Two incidents in two days. Springer, you put your best friend in the med bay twice. Twice. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Springer twitched. "No, sir," he said. 

"Springer, you need to learn to control your temper. And you, Hot Rod, need to learn something called 'tact,'" Optimus said. "Do you have anything to say in your defense, Hot Rod?"

"I think we've both learned our lesson, sir," Hot Rod said. 

"I should hope so," Optimus said. "As punishment, youngling, you're being assigned to help keep any eye on the Dinobots for the next month. And Springer, you're on maintenance detail with Hoist and Gears for the same length of time. After that, we'll meet again to evaluate your performance and behavior and discuss moving you both to assignments that befit your talents and desires. I'm giving you each one chance. Don't disappoint me. Dismissed."

A glance passed between the two mechs, and they both walked out of the conference room with what dignity they had left, except Kup grabbed Springer by an arm, dragging him away. Hot Rod shot Ironhide a confused look, but the red mech only shrugged. 

"Maybe Kup'll be able to get through to him better than I can," Ironhide said. "He's known him longer."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Hot Rod snorted. 

"Why do you say that?" Ironhide asked. 

"Because according to Kup, Springer is just as stubborn as you," Hot Rod said. "It'll sink in eventually. He just needs time."

"And what about you, hot shot?"

"Depends," Hot Rod said. 

"Depends on what?" Optimus Prime asked. 

"The situation. Sir," Hot Rod said. 

"I've heard about your disregard for orders," Optimus said. Sideswipe had the same personality trait. He sometimes chose to ignore orders he thought were stupid. 

"Kup says I have Sunstreaker's temper," Hot Rod offered. 

"Can't tell he belongs to the twins, can you?" Ironhide asked, grinning. 

"Primus help us," Optimus said. "Speaking of the twins, go see them. They're worried. And this afternoon, report to Wheeljack. He'll introduce you to the Dinobots."

Hot Rod nodded, taking off for his creator's quarters. 

"Do you think I let them off too easy, Ironhide?" Optimus asked. 

"They're young and stupid," Ironhide said. "They've gotta learn somehow."

"I hope you're right," Optimus said. 

88888

Springer was dragged to the quarters he was supposed to be sharing with Hot Rod. Kup made him enter the door code, then dragged him inside. 

"Sit," he said, shoving Springer toward the couch. "And don't say a word."

Springer glared, but did as he was told. 

"I hope you've enjoyed the mess you've made," Kup said. "Hot Rod was trying to tell you what Arcee couldn't."

"So she's made her choice, and didn't have the backstruts to tell me," Springer said. 

"No, you wouldn't listen to what she had to say, so Hot Rod was trying to tell you. For all of you," Kup said. "You could have a trine, if you want it, but not now. Arcee does love you both. Don't make her choose. She's not ready yet, and it's not fair you keep pressing the issue. You're gonna lose them both if you don't back off."

"I want. . ."

"It doesn't matter. Not right now. We. Just. Got. Here. You're gonna frag up the best thing that's ever happened to you if you don't wise up," Kup said. 

"I didn't think Rodi felt that way about me," Springer said. 

"You're close anyway," Kup said. "But nothing has to change now. Be patient. Who knows what the future might bring?"

88888

Sunstreaker paced back and forth. He'd heard nothing all morning from Hot Rod, or Kup, and he was worried. Primus only knew what stupid youngling antics his idiot creation would pull in front of the Prime, if given a chance. Hot Rod was his kid, after all. And the door chimed, and Hot Rod was letting himself in. 

He made straight for his carrier, who threw his arms around the younger mech. Hot Rod opened the bond with his carrier, and Sunstreaker sent his love and reassurance to his youngling. The moment passed, Hot Rod suddenly embarrassed, thinking he was too old to need such attention from his carrier, but Sunstreaker held on tighter. 

You're not too old. Never too old, he said through their bond. I'm always here for you. We're both here for you. Always. Missed you so much. 

"I know," Hot Rod said. "It's just. . "

Weird. Strange. New. Old. Hard to get used to again. And I've warned you, despite what others might think, I'm not the one you need to be worried about. Worry about Sideswipe and his overarching need to be protective of you. And of me. Us. 

Hot Rod exvented, relaxing as his carrier's field enveloped him. It was the first time in a very long time, and he let himself be overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling, and receiving. He was also aware of the words Sunstreaker left unspoken—Hot Rod needn't worry about his carrier's reactions to his own behavior. He was willing to let Hot Rod make his own choices and mistakes, as Ratchet had allowed the twins. But unlike Ratchet, Sunstreaker was more than ready and willing to kill anyone who hurt his child. Hot Rod knew there probably weren't many circumstances where that was possible, and he hoped he never found out what his chances were. 

Sunstreaker sent one last burst of affection before shoving his creation toward the couch. 

"So what's your punishment?" he asked. 

"Dinobot baby-sitting," Hot Rod said. 

"You're kidding," Sunstreaker said. 

"Nope. Optimus hopes it will help me learn tact," Hot Rod said. 

Sunstreaker snorted. "Yeah. You'll learn tact like 'Sides has," he said. 

"And your temper," Hot Rod said. "Kup says I got it from you."

"Did he every mention any positive traits you inherited from us?"

"Compassion," Hot Rod said. "Your willingness to put yourself on the line for others who can't fight for themselves. Among other things. Where's Sideswipe?"

"On monitor duty," Sunstreaker said. "He gets off at 1800, and we're supposed to swing by Ratchet and Wheeljack's quarters after. Hope you're feeling up to it."

88888

The Dinobots had their own lagoon. Hot Rod was barely listening to Wheeljack talk, because he was too busy keeping an optic on the five large, vicious-looking mechs in the pool of water. Four of them were in beast mode, and the fifth was in his root mode, sitting on the edge of the lagoon, feet in the water. 

Wheeljack shoved Hot Rod toward the large mech. "Hot Rod, this is Swoop. He's the gentlest of the bunch. Swoop, this is Hot Rod. He's going to be helping me with you guys for the next few weeks," the engineer said. 

"Him Wheeljack say you Hot Rod know him Kup. Him Kup tell good stories. You Hot Rod know good stories too?" Swoop asked. 

"Uh, yeah. I know stories," Hot Rod said. 

"Great. You guys shouldn't have any problems, then," Wheeljack said. "Just keep them occupied until it's time for their evening energon. Call if you need anything."

"You Hot Rod tell Swoop story now," Swoop said. 

"Story? No him tell me Grimlock story," the big Godzilla-shaped mech said, shoving his nose between the two mechs. 

"I'll tell all of you a story if you settle down," Hot Rod said. "You Grimlock need to sit down or else."

"Or else what?" Grimlock said. 

"No story," Hot Rod said, sitting down by Swoop. "Sit. Now. Or no story."

"Yes story!" the horned one, who was named Slag, yelled, jostling his brother, Sludge, who hit back with his tail. And Snarl bowled over Sludge, who hit Slag, who opened his mouth and his horns started to glow and smoke. 

"Sit. Now. All of you. Or I'll call Ratchet, and that means no stories today or ever again," Hot Rod said. 

Grimlock turned on Slag, transforming as he fell on the other mech, wrapping his arms around his snout. "You Slag quiet. Me Grimlock want to hear story," he said. "Now you Hot Rod tell me Grimlock story."

"Story! Story! Story!"

"Who likes petrorabbits?" Hot Rod said. "Have you heard the one about the petrorabbits?"

"Me Grimlock like petrorabbits," he said. 

"Well, quite down, and I'll tell you all about them," Hot Rod said.  
88888


	5. Chapter 5

Daedalion

Chapter 5--Kindred

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Hot Rod was telling the Dinobots their dozenth story, and Grimlock and the others were ringed in a loose circle around the young mech. Wheeljack was gratified to find the Dinobots so content and the youngling still in one piece. 

The Dinobots did not like strangers, and new people and sudden changes and breaks in their routine usually lead to unpleasant situations. Unless it involved a Decepticon attack or helping Wheeljack on the weapons or bomb range. The big bots had gotten better since their creation, and now Optimus Prime exercising his authority over Grimlock was all that was needed to diffuse a really bad situation. Plus giving them their lagoon stocked with cyberfish helped. They ate the fish, and it kept them safely occupied unless someone accused somebody else of eating too many fish. 

The engineer let Hot Rod finish his story. "Glad to see you kept them well occupied," Wheeljack said. "Have any problems?"

"Not really," Hot Rod said. "I might need to come up with some new stories, though."

Wheeljack lowered his voice. "Make something up," he said. 

"Won't they know the difference?"

"Good point," Wheeljack said. "I need to get them their energon, and make sure they're bedded down for the night."

"Don't want the Autobot version of "Jurassic Park," right?" Hot Rod said with a grin. 

"Believe me, we've already had that more than once," Wheeljack said. "In the beginning. Now we just turn them loose on the Decepticons and they come back happy as can be."  
"Good to know," Hot Rod said. 

"You can go. By the way, you're supposed to come by my quarters tonight. Family gathering," Wheeljack said, fins flashing with amusement. 

"I'm not really family," Hot Rod said. 

Wheeljack ignored the comment. "Just come with the twins. Please?"

"OK," Hot Rod said. 

88888  
Sunstreaker carried the container of high grade from their stash, while Sideswipe carried energon goodies made by Jazz. A peace offering to Ratchet. The yellow twin exvented as Sideswipe swatted Hot Rod's hand away from the goodies. 

"You can wait a few more minutes," Sideswipe said, eating one himself. "Manners, sparkling."

"I'll 'sparkling' you if you don't quit taunting him," Sunstreaker said. 

"Yeah, 'Sides," Hot Rod said, stealing a goodie. 

"Those are for Hatchet," Sideswipe said. 

"Then. Quit. Eating. Them." Sunstreaker said as they arrived at Ratchet's quarters. He entered the access code and the door slid open. 

Wheeljack came over as the twins walked in, hugged the two as they came into the room. "You two've been good lately," he said. 

"We've been too busy with our duties and spending time with Rodi," Sunstreaker said.

No, their spawn was too busy making up for it himself, Ratchet mused as he watched Wheeljack take the offerings the twins brought. 

"Bribery?" Ratchet asked.

"Whatever," Hot Rod muttered. 

The way he said it, and his stance was so much like Sideswipe Ratchet had to keep his jaw from dropping. The glare was very much Sunstreaker, along with annoyance the youngling wasn't bothering to hide. Ratchet eyed the young mech, taking a good long look. Why hadn't he seen it before now? Hot Rod was, while very much his own mech, still a combination of the twins. So far Ratchet hadn't seen much of the good, but he hoped that would change. The twins had so much good to offer, and almost no one ever bothered looking past the surface. He hoped he didn't have to dig too deep to see the good in the twins' mechling. 

"No, we can't tell whose creation you are at all," Ratchet said. 

"Everyone keeps saying that," Hot Rod said. 

"Because it's true," Wheeljack said. "You look like both of them. Sunny, were the flames your idea? You did an amazing job with the design of his frame. I'm assuming it's your design?"

"When we saw him when he left the Xantium, I was grateful Kup used the design I gave him," Sunstreaker said, the hard lines of his face softening with a rare smile. 

Sideswipe's arm slipped around Sunstreaker's waist, and he kissed his twin. 

"OK. Anyone want high grade and energon goodies?" Wheeljack said, taking both containers and passing them to Ratchet. "Take a seat, guys. We've got a lot to talk about."

"Where's Arcee?" Hot Rod asked. 

"On monitor duty," Ratchet said. 

"Oh," Hot Rod said. "She wasn't supposed to be on until tomorrow."

"She switched with Bumblebee," Ratchet said. He didn't add his daughter hadn't wanted to be there for the possible fireworks. 

Ratchet took a seat across from Hot Rod and Sunstreaker, and couldn't refuse the high grade and goodies Ratchet forced into his hands. The engineer sat down beside him, and they waited for Sideswipe, who was balancing three containers of high grade in his hands. 

"Isn't the kid a little young for high grade?" Ratchet asked. 

"I've had high grade before," Hot Rod retorted. "And I'm not a kid."

"Sure," Ratchet said. 

Sunstreaker shot the medic an angry look. 

"Ratchet, lay off," he said. 

"So, Hot Rod, how are you settling in? Liking the city so far?" Wheeljack asked. 

"It's not so bad. It's nice to be planet-side again. I loved Velocitron. No speed limits," Hot Rod said. 

"Did you race?" 

"All the time," Hot Rod said. "I was the fastest in my class. I won a lot of races. I had groupies. Not as many as Blurr, but it was kinda annoying having to deal with them."

Ratchet rolled his optics. Of course the cocky little fragger had groupies. 

"Did you develop any useful skills?" Ratchet asked.

"I have a few," Hot Rod asked. 

"Did Kup see to your formal education?"  
"I haven't attended any academy or anything," Hot Rod said. "But I'm not stupid, if that's what you're implying."

"Inexperience does not equate to stupidity. Not all the time," Ratchet said. 

"Ratch, quit baiting him," Wheeljack said. 

"No. It's fine," Hot Rod said. "Springer, Arcee and I received the same education. Mine started a lot earlier than theirs, but I know my history and I can recite the Tyrest Accords backwards and forwards. In three ancient Cybertronian dialects, if that helps. I also helped out in the med bay because no one else wanted to help Firestar. Mags and Kup made sure we knew where we came from. Even if we never regain Cybertron, I know its history."

Sideswipe stuck his glossa out at Ratchet. 

"This is enlightening, but none of this explains just why your creators chose to keep your existence a secret from their family," Ratchet said. 

"Like we told you before—we didn't think we could create an offspring," Sideswipe said. "Neither did you, apparently, because we never had inhibitors installed until after Hot Rod's emergence."

"I'm sorry. None of the data suggested split-sparks were capable of producing a viable spark, so I never considered. . ."

"Doesn't matter now, because we had him, and we know it's possible, and we've taken the necessary steps to keep it from happening gain," Sunstreaker said.

"You don't have to talk about carrying like it's a terrible thing," Ratchet said. "You could even kindle again, if you choose."

"Why would we after everything we've been through?" Sideswipe replied. 

"We're freaks. We probably shouldn't have told anyone Hot Rod is ours," Sunstreaker said. 

"Has anyone said anything derogatory about you or Hot Rod since his arrival?" Ratchet asked. "And Sunstreaker, you and Sideswipe are not freaks. Nor is Hot Rod. You're closer than any bonded pair. Split-sparks are rare. Do you know how many I've encountered in my medical career? Four pairs, counting you. If Wheeljack and I could've kept you away from the council and the academy, we would have spared you."

"He's right, guys," Wheeljack said, radiating calm and affection through his field. "We would've got you sooner, if we could've. We can't change it, and I wish you'd stop beating up on yourselves because of words you know aren't true."

The engineer and his mate knew Sunstreaker threw those words out partly as a defensive mechanism. Being abandoned then ending up in the clutches of the Decepticons and later the auspices of the High Council and science academy had caused the twins no end of trauma. Damage they'd spent vorns trying to lessen. They'd done what they could, but only Sunstreaker could decide when enough was enough. 

"You are not freaks," Ratchet said. "Sunstreaker, you and Sideswipe were a blessing we never could've hoped for. Split-sparks are a precious thing. The two of you are closer than any bonded pair I've ever met, including Wheeljack and I. Anyone who says something disparaging about you, or Hot Rod will answer to us, or the Prime."

"Look, I really don't care why you guys kept Hot Rod a secret. The point is you did, and we can't change that. We can deal with the fact he's here now, he's family, and I want to get to know him better. Ain't that right, Ratch?" Wheeljack asked. 

"Of course," Ratchet said. 

"See? All is forgiven," Wheeljack said.   
Ratchet watched the glance shared between the twins. If only it were that simple. 

Later, Arcee joined them when she got off duty, and Wheeljack flopped down by Ratchet, who was watching Hot Rod animatedly describe some absurd aspect of one of Kup's story to Arcee and the twins. 

"A new addition to the family. It's great, isn't it?" Wheeljack said, optics dancing. "The Dinobots already love him. How many mechs besides ourselves can we say they actually like, let alone want to spend time with? Primus, I barely know the kid, and I think I already love him as much as I love the twins. How can you not, when he's a part of them?"

"He's making it difficult," Ratchet said.

"Ratch, if it's his relationship with Arcee you're worried about, they'll sort out their feelings eventually. Hot Rod's intelligent enough to recognized she wants to be friends for now, and has he done anything remotely chauvanistic or obnoxious where she's concerned?"

The engineer had him there, Ratchet reflected. 

"No. He is charming. I'll give him that. But so is Sideswipe, especially when he wants something," Ratchet said. 

"The kid is charming, intelligent and mostly well-mannered," Wheeljack said. 

"You've only seen him at his best. You haven't gotten to see his obnoxious, arrogant, temperamental side yet," Ratchet said. 

"We'll deal," Wheeljack said. "And did you really meant what you said about them having another? You approve?"

"It's their decision," Ratchet said. 

"Maybe we should have another," Wheeljack said. "I'd carry this time. I think it would be a good experience to have."

"I'll take it under consideration," Ratchet said. 

88888  
Middle of the night cycle. Sunstreaker was awake, Sideswipe sprawled across him, venting gently in his recharge. The yellow twin absent-mindedly stroked Sideswipe's plating. He'd worn his twin out, reaffirming their bond. And they'd managed to block their bond with Hot Rod during their activities. 

Sideswipe snuggled closer against him, and Sunstreaker fought the urge to shove his twin out of the berth. Why his brother felt the need to always be in his space, Sunstreaker would never understand. Always. If Sideswipe could get away with sitting in his lap in public, he'd do it, but so far, Sunstreaker had broken his brother of that urge. It wasn't that Sunstreaker didn't enjoy being touched. There were only a few beings in existence he'd allow to touch him. Also, he wasn't as unbalanced as others believed. His silence and temper meant they would leave him alone. 

But now Hot Rod was here, and his son was just as much a cuddler as Sideswipe. Not that Sunstreaker minded. He'd gladly hug or sit next to his creation as much as he could. The brat was one of the best mistakes they ever made. Said brat had also behaved himself through the rest of the evening with Ratchet and Wheeljack. 

Hot Rod had turned on the charm, and by the time they left, it seemed Ratchet had warmed toward the youngling. Only time would tell if he'd really accept Hot Rod as part of the family.   
88888

Another day of Dinobot-sitting and Hot Rod was sitting in the rec room, waiting for Springer to show. Hot Rod watched as the green mech walked into the room, looking around, giving him a smile and a wave when he saw him. His friend made his way over, and sat down. 

"Sorry I'm a little late. Hoist had me crawling through the drainage system, trying to mark some damaged security sensors. I had to get cleaned up. I had organic muck in places I don't want to think about," Springer said. "How was your day?"

"Not bad. Got knocked into the lagoon by Swoop, and I taught them how to play a human game called 'tag.' Got yelled at by Prowl, and he got a door wing knocked off for his trouble," Hot Rod said. "He annoyed Slag. It could've been much worse."

"Sounds more interesting than my day," Springer said. "Hey, is it true Prowl and Jazz are seeing each other?"

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. 

"Weird pair," Springer said. 

"Not any stranger than Ultra Magnus and Kup," Hot Rod said, looking behind him when heard a strangled noise. It was Ironhide, who was sitting at the table beside his, with Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Smokescreen. 

"What do you mean, Ultra Magnus and Kup?" Ironhide asked. 

"They've been fragging each other for ages," Hot Rod said. 

"You could've framed that a little differently," Springer muttered. 

Ironhide laid his head down on the table. "I didn't need that mental image," he said. 

"Well, there goes that pool," Smokescreen said. 

"What pool?" Optimus asked. 

"The 'how long has Ultra Magnus gone without a good frag' pool," Smokescreen said. 

"Who won?"

"Hot Rod," Smokescreen said. "Come by my quarters later to get your shanix and high grade."

"Would you two like to join us?" Optimus asked. 

"Sure," Hot Rod said, dragging Springer with him. 

"How are you both getting along?" Optimus asked

"Lesson on its way to being learned," Springer said. 

"About time," Ironhide muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Daedalion

Chapter 6—Fray

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

First battle on Earth. Kup wasn't a stranger to organic worlds. The sights and sounds could be a distraction for a bot who'd never set foot on an organic planet, but the ancient mech's current distraction was going to get he and his charge both killed. 

Damn Decepticons, damn humans, and damn Hot Rod. The youngling was beside him one moment, the next, running for the main part of the battle. Kup's orders (also Hot Rod's orders, which he'd apparently decided to ignore) were to flank the Insecticons and drive them toward a nearby cliff, where some of the minibots were waiting. 

“What do you think you're doing? Come back here,” Kup yelled, ducking behind a rock for cover, losing sight of Hot Rod as three Decepticons swooped low and landed by his position. Kup popped up, lunging for the closest Decepticon, punching Dirge in the head, and throwing grenades at Thrust and Ramjet. Regaining his bearings, Kup saw a familiar streak of orange and yellow blazing across the battlefield, heading toward Megatron and Optimus Prime. 

"Damn," Kup muttered, hurdling over the unconcious Decepticon. He was never going to catch Hot Rod, and Primus only knew what stupid stunt the twins were pulling. 

:Sunstreaker, you might want to go get Hot Rod: he commed. 

:Busy, Kup:

:So busy you don't want to know your kid is heading straight for Megatron? I can't catch him, and everybody else is busy: 

Greeted by silence, Kup took it his message got through. 

Across the battlefield, near where the twins managed to ground Skywarp, Sunstreaker dove at the Decepticon, wrapping an arm around his neck, pointing his gun at his face with the other.

"Are you nuts?"

"You didn't get that yet?" Sunstreaker asked, shoving the barrel of the gun into Skywarp's face, hard enough to gouge his plating.

"One suicidal trip coming up," he said, and they disappeared. Appearing a few feet from Megatron, who had Optimus Prime pinned, pummeling the slag out of their leader, who didn't have his fusion rifle. 

"Good luck," Skywarp said. "I don't suppose you guys got the memo Megs has been messing around with a synthetic energon formula that's made him stronger than usual?"

And with that, he warped away. 

"Frag," Sunstreaker muttered, looking around for Hot Rod, who, at the moment, had the Prime's weapon, and aimed it at Megatron, hitting him square in the back, knocking him aft over teakettle off the Prime. And the volley knocked Hot Rod onto his own aft. 

Megatron picked himself up out of the dirt, raging. "Who dares interfere?"

He was going to kill the fool who shot him. 

Sunstreaker transformed, driving straight for Hot Rod. He transformed again, jerking him to his feet. "Run," he screamed, and Hot Rod was trying to transform, but he took a hit to the shoulder, crumpling beside Sunstreaker.

Optimus was on his feet by now, ion blaster finally in his possession, but he didn't even get a shot off before Sunstreaker leapt at Megatron, shooting him in the face with the gun in his right and and punching him with the left. 

The Prime aimed at Megatron, but couldn't get a shot off without hitting Sunstreaker. Instead, he dove into the fray, landing a few punches of his own. The two of them took down Megatron, but ever the coward, he sent Soundwave the silent order to destroy the oil refinery they were trying to pillage. 

88888

Ratchet hated waiting. Nor did he enjoy being on the front lines. He'd kept open comms with Wheeljack during the battle, and knew there were a few injuries, and the Decepticons cut their losses and blew up an oil refinery. He was just waiting now to see who was hurt, and how bad. 

He didn't wait long, as a little bit later, Springer and Kup entered the med bay, hauling Hot Rod between them. Sideswipe followed, Sunstreaker leaning on him, favoring a leg. Of course it would have to be the twins and their kid. 

"What happened?" Ratchet asked. 

"Megatron shot him," Sunstreaker said. "Left shoulder."

"I can see that," Ratchet said, noting the blackened plating. "Kup, get them out of here. First Aid, we have work to do."

Sunstreaker started to protest about getting thrown out, but Kup helped Sideswipe drag him out. 

"Springer, keep them company, will you? I'm going back inside," Kup said. He went back inside the med bay, and the door shut behind him. 

"Slagger," Sunstreaker said. "We should be in there."

"Probably not a good idea," Sideswipe said. "Ratchet just needs to see how bad it is before he lets us back inside."

And he was proven right, as a few minutes later, Kup came back out. 

"Shoulder's gonna need to be rebuilt. Lad lost a lot of energon, but Ratchet said he should be fine," Kup said. "C'mon, you two. Perceptor is on his way, and Ratchet told him to take a look at your leg, Sunny."

Sunstreaker glared, but he let himself be taken back inside and deposited on a berth on the other side of the room. 

"Rodi's in good hands," Sideswipe said. "Besides, how many times has Ratchet patched us up?"

"Too many times," Sunstreaker said. "Kup, I thought you had orders to keep Hot Rod with you Why did you let him take off on his own?"

"I didn't let him do anything," Kup retorted. "He did it all on his own. He's old enough to make his own decisions. Sometimes that includes not following lawful orders from the chain of command."

Sideswipe flinched. Yeah. That sounded really familiar. 

"Do you know hard I've tried beating some sense into that youngling? How much grief he's caused me? It's not for lack of tryin' on my part," Kup said. "At some point he's either gonna learn, or not. And don't get me started on you two. Jet judo? Are you stupid or just plain crazy?"

Sunstreaker called him an unsavory name in Cybertronian, as well as belittled his intelligence. 

"Cute," Kup said. "You're adults. Act like it. There's a time and place for unconventional tactics, but that display out there today was just plain stupid and damn reckless."

"We do it all the. . ."

"Sideswipe, shut up," Kup said. "All three of you should have your processors examined. I've spent vorns. Vorns. Trying to knock sense into that kid. He's got potential, and I'm not gonna see it spoiled by two aft-headed creators who think showing off on the battlefield is more important than following orders."

Sunstreaker's field lashed out in anger, and Sideswipe swore. 

"Yeah. I heard Magnus and Prime calling you two back to hold your position. Maybe if you had, the refinery wouldn't be destroyed," Kup said. 

"You can't blame that on us," Sunstreaker said. 

"Can't I? You defied orders to to play Stunticon with the jets," Kup said. 

"Yet you still called me to go help with Hot Rod," Sunstreaker said. 

"You'd already disobeyed by that point, so what does it matter?" Kup asked. "Point is, you need to be setting a better example. He looks up to you two. There's some around here who might think that's an incredibly dangerous notion."

"Like who?" Sideswipe asked. 

The fragger would latch on to that, instead of the really important part. 

"Maybe if you two dial down the stupidity, he will too," Kup said. "He's yours, but I raised him. I'd like to see him live a long, healthy life. Wouldn't you?"

88888

It was past 3 a.m. when Optimus Prime was finally able to get to the med bay to check on the wounded. Only a handful, with Hot Rod as the worst, but he would be   
fine. They had, as the humans said, dodged a bullet, considering. 

The Prime only had one more stop before heading for his quarters for some much needed recharge. Energon in the rec room, and he could go collapse. Except Kup   
was there, and his old mentor waved him over. 

"All the humans accounted for?" Kup asked. 

"No one died," Optimus said. 

"That's good, I guess. They should try harder to defend themselves," Kup said. 

"I agree," Optimus said, sitting down. "We were lucky tonight."

"Yeah," Kup said. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are gonna be broody about Hot Rod for a few days, though."

"I can't blame them. He brash in his actions, but I think he saved my life," Optimus said. 

"When he finds out, it'll go straight to that cocky head of his," Kup said. 

"Sunstreaker said Skywarp passed along a potentially disturbing piece of intel," Optimus said. 

"When he was using a Decepticon as a mode of transportation?" Kup asked. 

"You heard?" 

"I saw it," Kup said. "Don't worry. I already gave them a talk about their exceptional stupidity."

"Thanks," Optimus said. "And the part about disobeying orders?" 

"That too," Kup said. "Hot Rod needs a talk too, when he wakes up. You should handle it."

"He disobeyed his orders, but I'm still alive because of it," Optimus said. 

"True, but it doesn't change the fact he disobeyed orders from his Prime," Kup said. "He's gotta learn. Believe me, I've tried. The lad has so much potential, but he gets   
distracted, or he thinks his orders are stupid, or he's got a better idea. I've heard it all. He's brash and he lacks focus."

"Hot Rod is lucky to have you looking out for him," Optimus said. "And if he lacks focus, perhaps he needs is energy funneled into something worthwhile."

"Good luck with that," Kup said. "Lad, go get some rest. Primus knows we all need it."

88888

Ironhide rolled off his berth when heard the door chime ring. He got up, surprised to see Springer coming inside. 

"I couldn't recharge," Springer said, entering his sire's quarters. "And with Hot Rod in the med bay. . ."

"Want some high grade?" Ironhide offered. 

"No," Springer said. "I just didn't want to be alone. Rodi's an idiot."

Ironhide hugged his son. "He'll be fine. Ratch said as much."

"Rodi disobeyed orders, and got shot by Megatron," Springer said. "He should be dead."

"He's not. He's fine, and so are you. I get you're worried, but it's gonna be all right," Ironhide said. That his confident, strong son was shaken bugged him a little. 

"Just a little shaky. First battle here, and actually facing him. . ." Springer said, sitting down.

"Tell me about it," Ironhide said. "The stuff of nightmares. But Megatron isn't immortal, or unbeatable. This war's gotta end sometime, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid," Springer said. 

"You're younger than me, so you're a kid," Ironhide said. "The only bot on this planet who's older than me is Kup."

"Are you sure it's not Ratchet?" Springer asked. 

"He's just grouchy. Ol' Hatchet's grouchier because he didn't know about Hot Rod. I hope they got it all sorted out," Ironhide said. 

"I didn't think to ask," Springer replied. "I will tomorrow."

"You to patch up things between you?"

"Yeah. My relationship with Hot Rod isn't something I'm willing to throw away," Springer said. "We've been friends a long time."

"Good," Ironhide said. "He seems like a nice kid."

"Kup seems to think so," Springer said. 

"Even if he is the spawn of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Still can't believe that," Ironhide said. 

"They're not so bad," Springer said. 

"No, they're not. I just like to give 'em a hard time," Ironhide said. "They're good mechs. I'm glad they're on our side."

Springer sat down, but he didn’t relax. Ironhide sat down beside him.

“Springer, you sure nothin’ else is botherin’ you?” Ironhide asked. 

Springer exvented. “Just feeling a little jealous. Hot Rod and Arcee have both of their creators, and I don’t,” he said. “I miss Chromia.”

"So do I, kid," Ironhide said, pulling his son close. "She'd be proud of you. I know I am."

“Do you really mean that?” Springer said. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” Ironhide said. “And don’t be jealous. You’ve still got most of the family you started out with, with the exception of Mia.   
More now that you’re here. Most of the crew is more like family than anything else.”

“I guess you’re right,” Springer said. 

“I know I’m right. You can stay here if you want. We can talk, if you like. Have you ever heard about the time my unit got stuck on Garrus-9 during a prisoner revolt?” Ironhide asked. 

“No,” Springer said. 

“Kup wasn’t with us, so you wouldn’t have heard this one,” Ironhide said. “Sit back. This one’s gonna take a while to tell.”


	7. Chapter 7

Deadalion  
Chapter 7—Gravitas  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

 

"Hold still," Ratchet snapped, running a scanner over Hot Rod's shoulder. 

The fidgeting youngling glared at the medic, and he kept his mouth shut. A better reaction than the medic normally got out of one of the twins, and he'd take it. Satisfied the repair work was holding, and Hot Rod's own repair systems were finishing the job, Ratchet turned off the scanner. 

"Take it easy with that shoulder for a few days. No frontline duty or stupidity with that friend of yours," Ratchet said. "And go see those creators of yours and get them off my back."

Hot Rod nodded, and was off the berth in a flash, and nearly flattened by Optimus Prime as the Autobot leader was coming through the door. 

Optimus caught the younger mech, steadying him before he hit the floor. 

"Slow down, hot shot. What's the hurry?" he asked. 

"Ratchet said I could go, so I was leaving," Hot Rod said. 

"What do want, Prime?" Ratchet said, ignoring the kid. 

"Actually, I'm here to see Hot Rod," Optimus said. 

Hot Rod's vents hitched. 

"Yes, part of what I have to say is about your reckless disregard for orders yesterday, but at the same time, I'm glad you did. I wanted to thank you for saving my life," Opitmus said, clapping Hot Rod on the shoulder. 

"You're welcome," Hot Rod muttered. 

"Come by my office later. We do need to talk," Opitmus said. 

"Sure," Hot Rod said, bolting past his superior. 

"You're gonna make his ego even bigger," Ratchet said. 

"He did save my life," Optimus said. 

"This time. You and I need to talk about that persistent martyr complex you keep displaying. I have a battle tactic you haven't used yet—throw the combiners and the Dinobots at Megatron all at the same time. We could mix in some of Wheeljack's experimental explosives just for good measure, sit back and watch the fun," Ratchet said. "Problem solved, don't you think?"

"Actually, I do have a plan," Optimus said, relieved they were alone.

"A plan for what?" Ratchet said. "A suicide plan?"

"Rachet, I've got a meeting scheduled in a couple of days to discuss matters," Optimus said, ignoring the medic's jab. "If you'll check your messages, you'll see it's been added to your schedule."

The medic picked up a data pad, and logged into his email. He frowned as he read the message. 

"Senior officers only?"

"Everyone with an Omega level security clearance. Officers only for now," Optimus said. 

"This doesn't sound good at all," Ratchet said. 

"My friend, you're not the only one who wishes this war was over," Optimus said. "Be at the meeting, or I'll find someone to drag you. Truancy is not an option, I'm afraid."

"Who's in charge while we're in a meeting?"

"Don't worry about that," Optimus said. "Or try and pry it out of Prowl before it's time. It's too important."

"Why are you talking about it now then?"

Optimus sighed. "I don't have a martyr complex," he said. 

"Smokescreen and I think otherwise," Ratchet said. "Have fun disciplining the punk. Kup's waiting to have a go when you're done. And I heard all about the reaming he gave the twins."

"So did I," Optimus said. "It was warranted."

"Always," Ratchet said. 

"They're good mechs, and they have a fine son," Optimus said. "You should be proud of them."

"I am. They just make it hard sometimes for me to like them," Ratchet said. "Primus. Maybe when you have a bitlet of your own someday, you'll find out what it's like."

"I command the Autobot forces, Ratchet. I believe that's given me a decent taste," Optimus said. 

"It's so not the same. One little life dependent on you for everything," Ratchet said. "You'll see if you live long enough to spawn, too. Don't go throwing your life away when so many lives depend on you."

The medic's unexpected sentiment was a welcome change. Surprising, but the Prime knew Ratchet was a soft-spark underneath the gruff exterior. It helped him keep his sanity. 

"Well, all of us depend on you, Ratchet," Optimus said, hugging the medic. 

Ratchet's turn to sigh, and he hugged his Prime back. "Just be more careful, all right? It's not just the twins doing stupid on the battlefield, oh fearless leader," he said. 

"No promises," Optimus said. 

Better than nothing. "Get out of here. Don't you have somebody else to go bother? Disciplinary hearing?" Ratchet said.

"Meeting with the humans about who's going to pay for the damage from the battle last night," Optimus said. "Can I stay here and get a doctor's note so I don't have to go?"

"Scoot," Ratchet said, not bothering to hide his grin. 

88888  
Bliss was the emotion Sideswipe was feeling, if he was able to put a word to it. He could, but he was too busy concentrating on his bond with Sunstreaker, and trying to block himself from their offspring. He knew it was in the back of Sunstreaker's mind, too. A tiny little thread in the tangle of Sunstreaker's mind and spark. A distraction, when it was difficult to get Sunstreaker to truly let go even during the times they were joined in body and spark like now. At the same time, it made Sideswipe love Sunstreaker even more—the fact he was distracted they might disturb Hot Rod with what they were doing. 

Having their creation back was a daunting yet so far rewarding experience. Sunstreaker was suddenly more open with Sideswipe, yet also more defensive than ever around others. Something they were working on, as always. But not now. 

Sideswipe was flat on his back on the couch, arms pinned over his head, chest plates cracked, spark exposed, with Sunstreaker straddling him. And the daffodil had stopped moving. 

"Are you gonna frag me or not? You're thinking too much. It's a distraction," Sunstreaker said.

"Just thinking about how good it's been having Hot Rod back," Sideswipe said. 

"You're wanting to talk about this now?" Sunstreaker said. 

"Not really," Sideswipe answered. "It's not a good time."

"Yeah. Not really," Sunstreaker said, leaning down, kissing his twin, and he arched as Sideswipe thrust up into him. 

"Much better?" Sideswipe asked, breaking the kiss. 

Sunstreaker answered by parting his chest plates, and grinding his spark into Sideswipe's. And at that moment, the doors to their quarters swooshed open, revealing their errant offspring, who immediately shielded his eyes from the sight of his creators fragging. Hot Rod backed out, falling on his aft, picked himself up and took off down the corridor. 

Sunstreaker climbed off his brother and closed his plating. 

"That was unexpected," Sideswipe said. "Think one of us should go talk to him?"

"Now wouldn't be a good time, Sides," Sunstreaker said. 

"You're sure?"

Sunstreaker smacked him in the back of the head. "Remember how embarrassed we were the first time we walked in on Ratch and 'Jack fragging?" he said. 

Sideswipe tilted his head, like he always did when he was in deep thought. "Oh yeah. Not a good time."

"No."

"Can we at least finish what we started?" Sideswipe asked. 

"Later. And that's a promise," Sunstreaker said, pulling his brother in for a kiss.

88888

The city's archive seemed a good place to hide out for a while. Nice and isolated, an no one to bother him. Hot Rod was annoyed and embarrassed. 

Walking in on his creators like that. . .not like it hadn't happened with Kup and Ultra Magnus on occasion, but it was his creators. So not getting that image out of his processor ever.

Hot Rod knew how he came to be. He didn't need to witness the loving relationship resulting in his existence. He knew eventually he'd laugh about this. Embarrassed? More like mortified. Eh, but he'd get over it already. Yeah, he was moving past it. Yup. Done. 

If only it were so simple. Adapting to this new life, with his "real" family was suddenly more than he bargained for. Hot Rod knew reality could never match his imagination, and getting to know the twins now, as he was an adult, and as they were now, was an adjustment. Weird having an extra set of beings who cared for his well-being, who had in interest in his life. A pair who was just as reckless as he, maybe more so, given the whole jet judo thing. He'd heard about the drubbing Kup gave the twins, and heard a rumor he had a lecture coming, too. 

Oh yeah. There was his upcoming "talk" with the Prime. A mech he still held in awe. Before actually meeting Optimus Prime, Hot Rod thought Kup's stories were just that—stories. In this case, they were all true. Made him wonder if there was more than a little truth to all of Kup's stories. Well, at least he actually believed Kup's stories. Springer discounted them now they were adults. Barely adults. 

Hot Rod wanted to accomplish great things, wanted his life to mean something. Kup kept telling him with his stupidity, he'd wouldn't live long. The ancient mech was right. Dying young wouldn't mean a damn thing if he didn't leave behind something worth remembering. Maybe listening to Kup wasn't a bad idea after all. It had kept him alive this long, hadn't it? 

88888

The urge to snap his data pad in half was a strong one. Instead, Optimus Prime set it on his desk, exventing. His processor ached, he needed some energon, and a decent recharge. 

The meeting with the humans hadn't gone well. Even Prowl's legendary patience was ebbing by the time the humans finally left. And thank Primus they were gone. The humans would be compensated, and not with the technology they desired. Prowl and Ultra Mangus made that abundantly clear. Now the only matter on his schedule was the conversation he wanted to have with Hot Rod. 

:Hot Rod, I have time so we can talk now: Optimus commed. 

:Be there in a few: came the reply.

The young mech entered the office a few minutes later. Optimus watched as he took a look around. The desk was cluttered with data pads, and it brought a grin to Hot Rod's face. 

"What's so amusing?" Optimus asked, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. 

"Your desk is a lot messier than Magnus'," Hot Rod said, sitting down. 

"And you find that entertaining?"

"Just interesting. You are the Prime after all, and that clutter's gotta drive Mags crazy," Hot Rod said. 

"It also bothers Prowl," Optimus said. "I often catch him trying to rearrange my desk for me."

"I'd like to seem him try that with Mags," Hot Rod said. "That would only happen once."

Optimus snorted. "The reverse already happened," he said. "Ultra Magnus tried to give Prowl tips on how to reorganized his office yesterday."

"How did it go?"

"As well as expected, if you know anything about either of them," Optimus said. "As amusing as this conversation is, we both know there is another matter we need to discuss."

Ouch. Here it came. 

"Hot Rod, whatever possessed you to disobey orders yesterday? And you interfered in a fight that was not yours," Optimus said, meeting the young mech's optics. And Hot Rod didn't look away. 

"In my defense, sir, fighting the Decepticons and Megatron is every Autobot's fight, including mine. It's not like you have the exclusive right to face down Megatron," Hot Rod said. 

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you disobey my orders?"

"Because they were stupid orders," Hot Rod snapped. 

Optimus' optics narrowed, and he leaned forward, concentrating, letting the weight of his field press the other mech back into his chair. "You forget your place, youngling," he said. "I'm your Prime. Have you forgotten already, or do you have no idea the burden the title carries?"

"I'm sorry," Hot Rod managed. "I meant no disrespect. . ."

"I'm sure you didn't," Optimus said, pulling his field, back, but this time he sent reassurance through his field. 

"I disobeyed because no one else was paying attention, and if I hadn't, there's a high probability you'd be dead right now," Hot Rod said. 

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands," Optimus said. 

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. 

"Hot Rod, there is a chain of command for a reason, and orders are meant to be obeyed. You're too young and inexperience to know when orders should be disobeyed. You can't just ignore an order or a commanding officer because you want to. You better have a good reason when you do."

"It was the right thing to do," Hot Rod said. "Like I said, you and I probably wouldn't be having this conversation if I hadn't interfered."

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Optimus counted backward from 20. The youngling had him there. Nor did Hot Rod lack conviction. Primus, he was going to be a difficult one. 

"Hot Rod, you can't just run around the battle field doing what you want," Optimus said. 

"I know," Hot Rod said. "And I'm not totally inexperienced. Why does everyone here think Springer, Arcee and I are green recruits?"

"Maybe because you and Springer haven't given anyone here a good reason to believe otherwise," Optimus said. "Your young age doesn't mean a lack of inexperience. Your attitude and actions, however, tell another story. Perhaps if you were more diligent in your duties, showed a bit of maturity, attitudes would change. Starting with yours."

"What?"

"I've read your file," Optimus said. "Kup is right. You have great potential, but as he said, you disobey orders, and lack focus. Show some respect for the chain of command, keep your head down, and who knows what you'll accomplish. Have you even given any thought as to what assignment you'd like?"

"Well, after my Dinobot duties are over, Kup said maybe I could get assigned to security with him," Hot Rod said. 

"Not a bad idea," Optimus said. "If you'd actually pat attention to the things Kup says."

"I do. Most of the time," Hot Rod said, flashing a charming grin. 

Frag. Optimus couldn't stay mad at the mech. 

"Actually, I have an assignment for you in addition to your Dinobot-sitting," Optimus said. "I need someone to help our human ambassador with understanding the Tyrest Accords, and how they apply to our treaty with this planet. Kup said you are well acquainted with the Accords, thanks to Magnus."

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. 

"I'd have Prowl do it, but he's busy enough already," Optimus said. "This isn't a punishment, Hot Rod. I think you'll like working with Spike Witwicky. He'll be here tomorrow morning to meet you. Any questions?"

"No," Hot Rod said. 

88888

Sunstreaker watched his offspring pace. So far, there was no mention of the incident from the morning. 

"Of all the stupid fragging ideas. . .I get to work with one of the humans. What kind of assignment is that?" Hot Rod said. 

"An important one," Sunstreaker said. "Spike isn't so bad. Believe me, it took me a long time to come around, but Spike is one of the few I actually like. The kid can be annoying, but what sparkling isn't once in a while?"

Hot Rod shot Sideswipe a look. "Daffodil's right. Spike and his father were our first human allies, and Spike is our liaison with the humans," Sideswipe said. "Don't frag this up. Who knows. You guys might hit it off. Or you might like Daniel, his kid. Daniel's carrier is beyond annoying, but he's. . .tolerable. Asks a lot of questions."

"Questions Ratchet says we're not supposed to answer until he's old enough and psychologically and emotionally mature enough to process," Sunstreaker said. 

"Such as?"

"Don't answer anything regarding religion or reproduction," Sideswipe said. "And the humans will probably freak if they find out you're ours."

"Why. . ."

"There's still a certain stigma attached to same-sex relationships," Sunstreaker said. "I'm not even going to touch what they'd do if they found out brothers had a kid together. Their cultural mores don't apply to us, but they're not ready to accept they're not the center of the universe. Very ethnocentric."

"So I can't tell them you're my family," Hot Rod said. 

"I know it sucks," Sideswipe said. 

"Do they know Wheeljack and Ratchet are bonded?"

"None of their business," Sunstreaker said. 

"Play it by ear, as the humans say," Sideswipe said. "We trust Spike. I think you can, too."

88888


	8. Chapter 8

Daedalion  
Chapter 8—Avowed  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Spike Witwicky was wary of his upcoming meeting. He was meeting the mech who was supposed to help him with understanding the Tyrest Accords. A mech who was one of the new guys, a mech who already had a not so good reputation around base. Temperamental, irresponsible and immature were words he'd heard used to describe Hot Rod. However, Spike also knew the very same mech had saved Optimus Prime's life only a few days before. So far, the opinions on Hot Rod were contradictory, and Spike considered the fact Optimus personally recommended the mech meant the Prime thought he was up to the job required. 

Spike was also a little reluctant to meet with the Autobot because he had Daniel along with him. Carly's mother was in town, Daniel didn't want to spend time with his grandmother because of her low opinion of the Autobots, so Spike made the executive decision to bring Daniel with him. Hopefully he could get somebody to watch Daniel long enough to at least come to a working understanding of the damn document. 

"Can we go fishing after you're done?" Daniel asked, setting down his video game. 

"Maybe, kiddo," Spike said, standing as he saw the new Autobot entering the rec room. 

"I'm Hot Rod. You must be Spike," Hot Rod said, bending down on one knee to shake the human's hand. 

"I am. This is my son, Daniel," Spike said, giving his son a gentle shove toward the young Autobot. 

"Nice to meet you, Daniel," Hot Rod said. 

"Do you like to fish?" Daniel asked.

"I've never been," Hot Rod said. 

"Would you like to go sometime?" Daniel said. 

"Sure," Hot Rod said. 

"Daniel," Spike warned. "Sorry. He's been begging me for ages to go, and I haven't had time, and Carly won't, so. . ."

"It's all right. I wouldn't mind at all," Hot Rod said. 

"You're sure?"

"I'll have to find out when I can go," Hot Rod said. 

"Danny's on summer vacation, so he can go any day," Spike said. 

"I've got some, uh, responsibilities I have to take care of before I get anything resembling free time," Hot Rod said, looking rather sheepish. "But that's what I get for disobeying orders, even if I did save Optimus' life."

Spike frowned. "What?"

"I've got Dinobot duty for a month for my lack of respect for the chain of command," Hot Rod said. "Enough about that. I'm supposed to help you with the Tyrest Accords. What do you need to know?"

"The treaty we have with the Autobots gives you access to our technology and scientific discoveries, as well as granting land for the city and the surrounding preserve, but nowhere does it say anything about humanity receiving access to Cybertronian technology," Spike said. "There's not even a provision for it, and Optimus won't budge on revising the treaty on that subject."

"There are none because the Tyrest Accords forbid alien species having access to Cybertronian technology," Hot Rod said. 

"So that's it?" Spike said. 

"I wouldn't say that," Hot Rod replied. "The accords prohibit technology, but scientific, engineering or other knowledge beneficial to all isn't prohibited. Our technology is sufficiently advanced a different species could blow themselves out of existence."

"Like us," Spike said. 

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. "The accords are in place for a reason, and if they're violated, the consequences aren't pretty. I've watched Ultra Magnus mete out justice, even helped on more than one occasion. . ." 

He trailed off as he watched Arcee approach. The femme gave him a warm smile, and Spike watched the exchange with interest. Even Daniel put down his video game again. 

"Are you off soon?" Arcee asked. 

"I'm not sure," Hot Rod said. "Depends."

"Let me know if you're free. We can take a drive," Arcee said. "If you like."

"Sure thing," Hot Rod said. 

The femme turned her attention to Spike and Daniel. "I'm Arcee," she said. "I know you're Spike and Daniel. Bumblebee told me all about you."

"You're one of the new guys, aren't you?" Daniel asked.

"I arrived with Ultra Magnus and his crew," Arcee said. "I'm pleased to meet you both. Don't give Rodi too much trouble."

A quick squeeze of the young mech's hand and Arcee was on her way again. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Daniel asked, giving Hot Rod a pointed look. "She likes you. If she isn't your girlfriend, why isn't she?"

"Daniel!" Spike snapped.

"Spike, it's OK. Danny, it's complicated. Right now we're just friends," Hot Rod said. 

"That's stupid. If she likes you, and you like her, you should be together," Daniel said. "Are there lots of girl Autobots?"

"Not many," Spike said. 

"Why? It's weird she's the only girl with all these guys," Daniel said. "That's not really fair, is it? Maybe she and mom can be friends."

"Danny, that's very nice of you to suggest," Hot Rod said. "I'll tell Arcee, OK?"

"Awesome," Daniel said. 

"Daniel, stay right here and play your game," Spike said. "I need to talk to Hot Rod a few minutes."

"Boring work stuff? Have fun, Dad," Daniel replied, turning his game back on. 

They moved away from the boy, and Spike started asking questions. 

"Isn't Arcee the femme that has has Ratchet wound so tight?" he asked. "Ol' Hatchet was treatening Tracks and Cliffjumper earlier about something they said about her. Are she and Ratchet an item?"

Hot Rod exvented. Why did it fall to him to explain? And should he even try? But Kup always insisted honesty was best. 

"Arcee is Ratchet and Wheeljack's daughter," Hot Rod said.

"I thought they only raised Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Spike said. 

"Yeah, but Ratchet and Wheeljack are her creators. They adopted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Hot Rod answered. 

"Creators like they created the Dinobots?"

"It's a little more involved than that," Hot Rod said. "They're her parents like you're Daniel's sire."

Oh. Spike sat down. This was something nobody ever bothered explaining. Like he knew it was possible, but he hadn't expected it. 

"Does everybody have parents?"

"No."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. "In fact my creators are here on Earth. My parents are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"And you're not adopted?"

"Sort of," Hot Rod said. "It's a long story. And I hope you don't have a problem with who my creators are."

"No," Spike said, reassuring the young mech. "It's a little weird, but you guys are an alien species from another planet. And they're split-sparks. I know what that means," Spike said. "I've known about how close they are since my dad and I first met the Autobots. So no problem. Other humans won't be quite as understanding as my family."

"I know," Hot Rod said. "I'm glad I can trust you with that information."

"Hey, no worries. I just hope you don't mind having Danny as a friend."

88888  
Hot Rod watched Kup while the ancient mech wrote a report. His mentor was making him wait. Hot Rod figured it was part of his punishment for showing up for a lecture instead of hiding. Ultra Magnus and Kup both preached the best solution to a problem was facing it head on. So here he was, facing his problem, or in this case, punishment head on. 

Unless Kup thought he was trying to get out of something, or get something he wanted by trying to behave. He just wanted the lecture over so he could get on with the rest of his week. Which currently included Dinobot-stting and working with a human on the oh so interesting subject of the Tyrest Accords. Frag it all. No time to be spent with Arcee, Springer and Blurr or anything fun. Well, hanging out with the Dinobots wasn't all bad. 

Hot Rod exvented, rolling his optics at Kup when he saw the ancient mech finally paying attention. 

"What are you trying to get out of now?" Kup asked, setting down pad and stylus. 

"Trying to get another lecture out of the way. Be proactive," Hot Rod said, putting his feet up on the desk. 

"You can be proactive by trying to not get in trouble or do anything stupid," Kup said. "How's that for proactive?"

"Boring," Hot Rod said. 

"Live as long as I have, and someday even 'boring' will look good, lad," Kup said. He stood, walking around the corner of his desk, knocking Hot Rod's feet down. "Because with the way you're goin', you're not gonna live long enough to make a dent in anything but the ground."

"I already heard this from Optimus," he said. 

"Oh, it's Optimus now, is it?"

"He said I could call him Optimus," Hot Rod said. 

"He did, did he?" Kup asked. This was interesting. 

"Yeah. I wouldn't lie about that," Hot Rod said. "Please continue so I can maybe have a little time to spend with Arcee. She wanted to take a drive."

"Arcee can wait," Kup said. "You need more time to have some sense beat into that thick processor of yours."

He reached over, rapping his knuckles on his protege's head. 

"One of these days you'll actually listen," Kup said. "I don't talk all the time just because I like to hear the sound of my own voice. If I didn't care, I wouldn't try so hard to keep you alive. If you want a good example of how to behave, look no further than Prime. He's a good one to look up to."

"Easy on the optics, too," Hot Rod offered. 

Kup felt the pain of a processor-melting head ache coming on. 

"Have a little respect," Kup said. 

"I have the utmost respect for our Prime. Can't I appreciate his pleasing aesthetics?" Hot Rod asked. 

"I thought you liked Arcee's 'pleasing aesthetics,'" Kup said, throwing the young mech's words back at him. 

"I do," Hot Rod said. "But I appreciate Arcee for more than her looks."

"What about Prime?"

"That's something I'm willing to explore, but not like I'll get the chance," Hot Rod muttered. 

"When did this sudden interest come on?" Kup asked. 

"Blame yourself, old-timer," Hot Rod said. 

"What?" 

"We grew up on all these stories about the great Optimus Prime, and unlike Springer, I never really stopped believing in your stories," Hot Rod said. "Except in the case of Optimus Prime, it sounds like they're all true."

"Most of them are," Kup said. 

"See?" Hot Rod said. 

"Lad, it's one thing to develop a case of hero-worship. . ."

"Yeah, Kup, I know," Hot Rod said. "Why would anyone take me seriously?"

"I do. So does Magnus, most of the time," Kup said. "So you're sayin' you're willing to let your interest in Arcee go?"

"I'm willing to explore other options, if given a chance. Besides, I do like Arcee, but it's kinda weird, considering how her parents raised my parents, which almost makes us family. I mean, we're family anyway because we were raised together." 

Kup raised an optic ridge. Hot Rod's logic was always intersting to hear. 

"And?"

"You know I don't want to lose Springer or Arcee, and you and I both know how dense and blind Springer can be where Arcee's involved," Hot Rod said. "I'm a bit more flexible in my thinking when it comes to Arcee, and I'm willing to step aside if it'll make Springer happy and get rid of the friction in our relationship."

"How long have you been thinking this?"

"Since the night we both spent in the brig," Hot Rod said. "That's not all. Ratchet thinks I'm the second coming of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and I don't want to make things weird for them. Just finding out I exist caused a lot of tension between Ratchet and the twins, and I don't want to cause them anymore trouble, at least in that respect."

"You're serious?"

"Why do you think I'm not?"

"Lad, I love you, but I know you too well," Kup said. 

"I am serious," Hot Rod said. 

"Good to know," Kup said. "Get out of here. Go spend some time with your friends."

Hot Rod stood, hugging the ancient mech before taking off. 

As Kup watched him go, he realized the youngling had talked himself out of a lecture. Wouldn't be the first time, and certainly not the last. It was just the way things were.


	9. Chapter 9

Daedalion

Chapter 9—Normalcy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Sideswipe played a racing video game with Hot Rod, gently smacking his offspring in the back of the head when he started cursing because he'd lost. Again. The red twin spared Sunstreaker a glance, and he grinned when he saw the look of concentration on his brother's face. He was perched on the desk, sketching. It was. . .normal. Like family normal.

Sideswipe stood, walking over, wrapping his arms around his twin from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Looks good," Sideswipe said. 

Sunstreaker had a small smile on his face, and it grew bigger when Sideswipe kissed him on the cheek. 

"Everything I draw is good," Sunstreaker said. 

"I know, oh humble brother of mine," Sideswipe said. He didn't step out of the way fast enough, and Sunstreaker swatted him on the aft. 

"Is that an invitation, daffodil?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not everything is about about how hot you think you are," Sunstreaker said. "Besides, we don't need to traumatize Hot Rod again."

"No. Please don't," Hot Rod said, setting his controller aside. "I'll leave if I have to."

"You're not leaving," Sunstreaker said. "'Sides, be a good sire and let him win this time."

"Hey," Hot Rod protested. 

"I am a good sire," Sideswipe said, sitting down beside their son. 

"I never said you weren't," Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe stuck his glossa out at his brother, who ignored him. He threw an arm around Hot Rod, pulling him close, and was gratified when he didn't pull away.

"Having you here's made him happy," Sideswipe said. "Me too, but I think it means more to Sunny. Not that you matter less to me, but giving you up was hard on both of us, but it was worse for him. We never thought we'd have you, and then we did, and then we had to give you up."

"You didn't have to," Hot Rod said. 

"We would've eventually, given the mission with the Ark," Sideswipe said. 

"You could've stayed behind," Hot Rod said. 

Sideswipe studied his son's face before answering. 

"Believe me, it was almost the option we chose," he said.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"We thought we made the best choice we could," Sunstreaker answered, setting down his pad and stylus. He came over, sitting down beside Hot Rod. "And we thought we were coming back."

"Except you didn't," Hot Rod said. 

Sunstreaker hugged his son, and Sideswipe moved, wrapping his arms around them both. 

"None of that matters now," Sunstreaker said. "We're all together now. That isn't going to change."

Hot Rod pulled away. "You can't make a promise like that."

"I can, and I will," Sunstreaker said. "We've lived this long, made it this far. Primus or somebody has to be looking out for us."

"Sheer luck," Sideswipe said. 

Sunstreaker hit him hard on the back of the helm. "Shut up," he said. 

"You still believe that tripe about Primus?" Sideswipe said. 

"And you don't believe in anything," Sunstreaker said. 

"I believe in us, and Prime's ability to keep all of us alive long enough to end this war," Sideswipe said. 

"Uh, guys, you don't have to argue," Hot Rod said. "It's not worth it."

"What?" Sunstreaker snapped. 

"Sunstreaker, I've had the same argument with Springer, and it doesn't do any good," Hot Rod said. "I know what I believe, and that's all that matters."

"Don't tell me Kup got you hooked on all those stories. . ."

"Those stories have some truth to them," Hot Rod said. "The Matrix exists, and it's something straight out of myth. So are the Primes."

"History becomes legend, and legend becomes myth. Tolkein," Sunstreaker said.

"I know what it's from, sunflower," Sideswipe said. "How many times have we watched those movies with Wheeljack?"

"And every episode of "Doctor Who" in existence," Sunstreaker said. "Hey, Rodi, want to watch a movie or three or an awesome TV show?"

"No. We're not marathoning all three of those things tonight," Sideswipe said. "One movie, and not the extended cut, or a couple of episodes. Our youngling has to be up early to babysit the Dinobots. Or have you forgotten?"

"Stuff it, 'Sides," Sunstreaker said. "Rodi, Sideswipe is just too much of a fragger to admit how much the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy made him cry like a sparkling."

"It made Ratchet cry. It was depressing. How was that ending supposed to make anybody happy?"

"Spoil it for Rodi, and you'll be sleeping on Ratch's couch for a week," Sunstreaker said. 

"You wouldn't," Sideswipe said. 

"So, classic 'Doctor Who,' or movie?"

"Uh, the doctor thing sounds interesting," Hot Rod said. 

88888  
Past midnight, and Hot Rod had fallen into recharge between his creators, head resting on Sideswipe's shoulder, the youngling drooling on his sire.

"I don't wanna wake him," Sideswipe said. 

"Then let me hold him up while you move, I'll lay him down so he can rest," Sunstreaker said. He grabbed Hot Rod's shoulders, and gently laid him down on the couch after Sideswipe stood. 

They watched as their creation settled himself into a more comfortable position, and happily exvented, falling into a deeper recharge. 

"Doesn't it make you want another?" Sideswipe asked.

"Maybe," Sunstreaker said. 

"We wouldn't have to hide it this time," Sideswipe said. "I could carry, if you wanted."

"Do you think he'd resent us if we did?" Sunstreaker asked. 

"Why would he? It would mean a sibling for him, and even more family," Sideswipe said. 

"The war needs to end before we even consider it," Sunstreaker said. 

"Sunny, imagine it—another sparkling," Sideswipe said. "Another little piece of us. Rodi's too good-natured to resent a decision like that. I don't think he resents us for. . .well, everything. . ."

"Maybe we should ask," Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe turned away from watching their recharing son to face Sunstreaker, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

"No. He hasn't so far, and why make him resent us? Hot Rod is one of the best things we've ever done, and he doesn't hate us," Sideswipe said. "He's made every effort to spend time with us. He wants to be with us. Ironhide practically has to sit on Springer to get him to spend any time with him. We're lucky compared to that."

"I know," Sunstreaker said. 

"Our bitlet's even turned down several chances to spend time with Arcee to come do something stupid like play video games with us," Sideswipe said. 

"Speaking of Arcee, don't you think it would be awkward if Hot Rod did decide to court her? She's family, so to speak," Sunstreaker said.

"We're adopted," Sideswipe said. 

"Family is family, aft-head," Sunstreaker said. 

"I guess it would be awkward, because she's technically our sister," Sideswipe said. "But it's Rodi's decision, not ours. And why are we even having this conversation? He's barely into his final upgrades, and he's way too young to consider seriously courting someone."

Sunstreaker knew otherwise. He'd had several conversations with Kup about Hot Rod and his interest in Arcee, and the possible outcomes. A trine consisting of Hot Rod, Arcee and Springer wasn't an impossibility. 

"I'm willing to support whatever decision he comes to regarding Arcee, or any other serious relationships he pursues," Sunstreaker said. 

"I think anything really serious is a long time off," Sideswipe said. "He just got here. He's still meeting bots, and besides, there's only a few unattached mechs on base that aren't minibots, and they're all too old for Rodi or just plain unattainable."

"Define old and unattainable," Sunstreaker said, heading for their berth room. 

"Old would be like Ironhide, and he's the oldest besides Kup, and he's involved with Ultra Magnus. So that takes care of that. Unattainable. . .like Prime."

"Only two?"

"You want a whole list?"

"No," Sunstreaker said, dragging Sideswipe toward their berth. "Recharge. Now."


End file.
